Die Entscheidung von Lord Voldemort
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Harry trifft seine Eltern. Er ist aber nicht in die Vergangenheit gereist. Ist es eine Sinnestäuschung? Oder eine Parallelwelt? Und wird es ihm bei seiner Suche nach den Horkruxen helfen? Spoiler Band 1-6
1. Verwirrende Erscheinungen

Hallo an alle! Hier ist meine neue Übersetzung einer französischen FF von Alixe: Le choix de Lord Voldemort. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

Ich bin wieder auf der Suche nach einem/r Betaleser/in, für diese FF und für Die Vergangenheit verändern. Ich hatte zwei Betaleserinnen, aber seit letztem August habe ich keine Nachricht von ihnen bekommen. Wenn sich also jemand bereit fühlt, eine von den beiden zu korrigieren, seid ihr herzlich willkommen!

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur zu J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alixe und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten sechs Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung von Alixe:** Jene, die meine FF Der Andere schon gelesen haben, werden bemerken, dass es um die gleiche Idee handelt. Doch selbst, wenn einige Dinge gleich sind – wie zum Beispiel meine Sicht der Welt des anderen Harrys –, sind beide Geschichten voneinander unabhängig. Die Geschichte beginnt am 2. August 1997, zwei Tage nach Harrys siebzehntem Geburtstag.

* * *

**Die Entscheidung von Lord Voldemort:**

Kapitel 1: Seltsame... und verwirrende Erscheinungen:

Harry murmelte Flüche vor sich hin, die Mrs Weasley sehr missfallen hätten. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte es geschafft, sich in Hogwarts zu verlaufen!

Er musste zugeben, dass sich das leere Schloss sehr vom warmen Gebäude unterschied, in dem er die letzten sechs Jahre verbracht hatte. Als würde die Gewissheit, dass Dumbledore nie mehr in den Gängen umhergehen würde, die Atmosphäre für immer ändern. Hermine konnte behaupten, dass Hogwarts seit tausend Jahren immer noch dasselbe Hogwarts war, soviel sie wollte, doch er war nicht davon überzeugt.

Sie meinte dann, das läge nur daran, dass er sich nie darum gekümmert hatte, _Die Geschichte __Hogwarts'_ zu lesen. Wenn sie es gelesen hätten, würden Ron und er die Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei als beständig und nicht bloß Schall und Zauber sehen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte Ron Harry zugeflüstert, dass Hermine bei manchen Sachen die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels hatte. Er hatte es damit geschafft, Harry zum Lächeln zu bringen.

Zuerst wollte er bereits nach Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit, die am ersten August stattgefunden hatte, nach Godric's Hollow reisen. Hermine hatte ihn dann aber dazu überredet, in Hogwarts vorbeizuschauen, um sich über Besessenheit bei Gegenständen zu informieren. Er hatte ihren Vorschlag angenommen und seine Projekte um vierundzwanzig Stunden verschoben. Professor McGonagall, die auch bei der Hochzeit war, hatte sich ohne Schwierigkeiten dazu überreden lassen, sie am nächsten Tag zu empfangen. Da Hogwarts jetzt ihre Schule war, konnte sie ihnen den freien Zugang zu allen Bibliotheksbüchern gewähren. Harry hatte sich gefragt, was Dumbledores Porträt ihr seit ihrem letzten Gespräch mit ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie so nachgiebig geworden war.

An jenem Morgen hatten sie also den Fuchsbau verlassen und Molly versprochen, dass sie zum Abendessen zurück sein würden. Harry hatte das Haus, in dem Ginny lebte, mit Erleichterung verlassen. Auch wenn er von der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung überzeugt war und das Mädchen nicht versucht hatte, seine Meinung zu ändern, war es peinlich, unter dem gleichen Dach wie sie zu leben. Er fand sie immer noch so schön und anreizend. Und er fühlte sich unwohl, die Melancholie in ihren Augen zu sehen, wenn sie zu ihm blickte.

Ron und er hatten den ganzen Morgen damit verbracht, Recherchen unter Anleitung Hermines zu führen. Madam Pince war nicht anwesend und zum ersten Mal hatten Harry und Ron zur Verbotenen Abteilung gelangen können, ohne sich zu verstecken. Ihre Freundin hatte Bücher zwischen ihnen aufgeteilt und sie darum gebeten, bestimmte Begriffe nachzuschlagen, über die sie mehr wissen wollte, von denen Harry und Ron jedoch noch nie gehört hatten. Gegen ein Uhr nachmittags waren sie immer noch beschäftigt, die Bücher durchzusuchen, also hatte Harry vorgeschlagen, etwas zum Essen aus der Küche zu holen, bevor Ron dies tun konnte.

Hermine hatte zugestimmt und dann Ron ein sehr dickes Buch gegeben. Harry hatte seinen Freund wie ein Feigling allein gelassen und war beinahe im Laufschritt davongehastet. Er hatte dann doch seinen Gang verlangsamt, als er durch die Tür der Bibliothek gegangen war, um von der Pause zu profitieren, die er sich erschlichen hatte. Nach seiner Bitte hatten die Elfen einen Korb voll mit Essen gefüllt und er hatte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche heraus gezogen, um den Korb schweben zu lassen. Dann hatte er den längsten Weg genommen und war in den Gängen herumspaziert, anstatt geradewegs zu seinen wartenden Freunden zurückzukehren.

Das war trotzdem keine Erklärung dafür, dass er sich hatte verlaufen können!

Er sah, dass der Gang, den er entlang ging, zu einem ziemlich dunklen Raum führte. Er ging trotz eines mulmigen Gefühl im Magen auf ihn zu. Der Korb, der durch seine Magie schwebte, fiel plötzlich auf den Boden, als wäre die Magie verloschen, die ihn in der Luft gehalten hatte. Harry schreckte auf. Alarmiert machte er einen Schritt nach hinten, um aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, doch er fiel in Ohnmacht, bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte, durch die er gekommen war.

oOoOoOo

„Es bringt nichts zu schmollen, Harry", tadelte ihn Lily. „Wenn du gestern nicht die Hälfte deiner Sachen im Schlafsaal vergessen hättest, hättest du zuhause bleiben können."

Ihr Sohn murrte leise und verfluchte seinen Mangel an Glück. Zuerst waren die Elfen, die sich um das Gepäck kümmerten, mehr als schluderig gewesen und hatten die Sachen, die er wie gewöhnlich auf seinem Bett hatte liegen lassen, nicht in seinen Koffer eingeräumt. Man konnte nicht einmal mehr auf die Elfen zählen! Und darüber hinaus hatte seine Mutter als erfahrene und anerkannte Forscherin in Alter Magie freien Zugang zur berühmten Bibliothek von Hogwarts, so dass sie während der Schulferien dort forschen durfte. Und sie hatte keine bessere Idee gehabt als ihn an jenem Morgen mitzunehmen, obwohl er erst am vorigen Tag für die beiden Sommermonate nach Hause zurückgereist war.

Es reizte ihn nicht sonderlich, einen ganzen Tag unter der Aufsicht seiner Mutter in der Bibliothek eingeschlossen zu bleiben. Denn natürlich stand es außer Frage, durch die Gänge zu bummeln oder im Park spazieren zu gehen. Es sollte ihm schließlich eine Lehre sein. Lily hatte beschlossen, dass er seine Strafe dazu nutzen würde, um mit seinen Hausaufgaben für die Ferien zu beginnen. ‚Es wird viel einfacher sein, sie jetzt gleich nach deinen Prüfungen zu schreiben und nicht erst in zwei Monaten', hatte sie behauptet. Es hatte den jungen Mann nicht ermutigt zu wissen, dass sie damit Recht hatte. Seine Mutter war eine Spielverderberin, die ihm den Anfang seiner Ferien wegen eines kleinen Versehens versaute.

Nun ja, die Person, die Lilys Meinung ändern könnte, war noch nicht geboren, und wie gewöhnlich hatte James gar nicht erst versucht, sein unentschuldbares Verhalten zu verteidigen. Stattdessen hatte er ihn mit einem mitleidigen Lächeln bedacht, als seine Mutter Blitze auf ihn geschleudert hatte. Es nützte nichts anzumerken, dass seine Mutter bei Rose, seiner plärrenden Schwester, viel nachsichtiger war. Weil sie sich als viel umsichtiger und verantwortlicher verhielt als er, obwohl sie drei Jahre jünger war, meinte Lily. Kompletter Unsinn. Aber sein Freund Neville, der auch mit einer jüngeren Schwester gestraft war, versicherte ihm, dass es in allen Familien so war. Sie rächten sich, indem sie stets Streiche erdachten, mit denen sie ihre Lieblingsopfer quälen konnten. Die beiden hatten es ja selber herausgefordert.

Um ein Uhr nachmittags gingen Harry und Lily zur Küche herunter, um sich für den Nachmittag zu stärken. Seine Mutter aß rasend schnell und ging wieder an die Arbeit. Sie erlaubte ihm eine weitere halbe Stunde zu bleiben und fügte noch hinzu, dass jede Verspätung erbarmungslos bestraft werden würde. Er bedeutete ihr, dass er es verstanden hatte, und sah sie mit Erleichterung weggehen. _Eine halbe Stunde_, empörte er sich leise, _ich habe nicht mal Zeit, einen Spaziergang im Park zu machen!_

Als er sich aufraffte, zu Lily zurück zu gehen, blieben ihm nur noch fünf Minuten. Er sollte sich am besten beeilen. Und so entschied er sich eine Abkürzung zu nehmen, und zu seinem Verdruss verlief er sich auf dem Weg. Er fing an zu laufen und hoffte, er würde bald auf einen bekannten Gang stoßen. Er zitterte, als er sich vor einem dunklen Raum befand, aber er konnte sich solche zimperlichen Anwandlungen jetzt nicht leisten, also verlangsamte er seine Schritte nicht. Als die Wände anfingen zu glänzen, bekam er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und dachte daran, zurück zu gehen. Ihm blieb keine Zeit dafür.

oOoOoOo

Als Harry erwachte, blieb er eine Weile lang verwirrt und versuchte sich wieder zu fassen. Dann kam alles zu ihm zurück. Hermine und Ron in der Bibliothek, der Korb, den er bringen sollte, der Weg, auf dem er sich verlaufen hatte. Zu seiner großen Überraschung wurde er sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass die Bibliothek am anderen Ende des Gangs lag. Dennoch blieb vom Korb keine Spur. Auch keine von seinem halb gegessenen Apfel.

Anstatt in die Küche zurückzugehen, traf er die Entscheidung, seine Freunde zu finden und ihnen zu erklären, was passiert war. Sie würden alle drei gemeinsam zum Essen hinunter gehen. Plötzlich dachte er: Madam Pince musste zweifellos den Gang zur Bibliothek verzaubert haben, um zu verhindern, dass Essen in ihr Heiligtum gebracht wurde, wenn sie nicht da war. Ja, das würde zu ihr passen!

Als er den Raum betrat, sah er, dass eine andere Person an diesem Tag anwesend war. Eine Frau, die ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Ihr Haar war kastanienbraun und es schien, als wäre sie in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Sie hielt eine Feder in der Hand, als würde sie Notizen schreiben. Er bemühte sich darum, sie nicht zu stören, und er versuchte, geräuschlos um sie herumzugehen, um seine Freunde einige Reihen weiter zu finden. Doch drehte sie sich um und sagte: „Perfekt, Harry, gerade pünktlich. Du darfst weg, sobald deine Verwandlungshausaufgabe fertig ist."

Die Bestürzung ließ ihn erstarren. Das war … seine Mutter. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Die Haare hatten einen vertrauten roten Schimmer. Sie hatte dieselben Augen wie er. Sein Herz blieb förmlich stehen. Seine Mutter. Lebendiger und anwesender als er sie je gesehen hatte, als auf den Fotos in seinem Album, selbst als im Spiegel Nerhegeb. Und viel solider als die durchsichtigen Echos vom Friedhof in Little Hangleton.

Natürlich wusste er, dass dies nicht die Wirklichkeit war. Er musste träumen oder einem Zauber erlegen sein. Er zögerte und wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Nun, Harry, schmoll nicht so, schreib deinen Aufsatz fertig und dann darfst du gehen", fügte die Erscheinung mit einem ärgerlichen Ton in der Stimme hinzu.

Harry konnte Autorität in einer Stimme erkennen, wenn er sie hörte. Er eilte zu dem Platz, der ihm gezeigt worden war, und tatsächlich lag da ein Pergament, das mit einer Schrift, die der seinen ähnelte, halb beschrieben war und in dem es um Verwandlungen ging. Geistesabwesend nahm er die Feder und senkte den Kopf, so wie er es tat, wenn er Hermine weis machen wollte, dass er ernst arbeitete, obwohl er eigentlich an Ginny oder an eine neue Quidditchtechnik dachte, um die Slytherins zu besiegen.

Verstohlen betrachtete er sein Gegenüber. Sie war seine Mutter, dessen war er sicher, doch etwas an ihrer Erscheinung war merkwürdig. Sie sah … er brauchte einige Minuten, um es zu fasssen zu kriegen: Sie sah älter aus!

Nicht so wie McGonagall oder sogar Mrs Weasley, nein. Eher wie Deans oder Hermines Mütter. Nicht so alt also, aber unbestreitbar älter als auf den Fotos, die er von ihr hatte. Er spürte wie er in kalten Schweiß ausbrach. Nein, das hier war weder ein Zauber, den Madam Pince auf ihn gelegt hatte, noch ein gewöhnlicher Traum. War es eine Halluzination, für die Voldemort verantwortlich war? Er legte die Hand auf seine Narbe. Erstaunlicherweise spürte er nichts, als er die leicht raue Oberfläche berührte, die auf seiner Stirn einen Zickzack zeichnete. Sie zog ja nicht mal mehr, wie sie es seit der Rückkehr des unheilbringenden Magiers stets tat. War das ein gutes Zeichen oder nicht? Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, je einen Traum von Voldemort geschickt bekommen zu haben, in dem es weder abscheulichen Schmerz noch grausame Dinge gab, die er leider mit ansehen musste.

Was geschah also? Die, die seine Mutter zu sein schien, arbeitete intensiv und war ganz in das Werk vertieft, das sie las. Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf, lächelte ihn an, und zeigte auf sein Pergament, als wollte sie ihn dazu anstiften, sich wieder an die Arbeit zu machen. Dann vertiefte sie sich wieder in ihre eigene Arbeit. Nein, er konnte wirklich nicht daran glauben, dass Voldemort sich eine so friedliche Szene ausdenken könnte.

Aber wer oder was war es dann? Was verursachte diesen Traum, der erstaunlich wirklich zu sein schien? Hogwarts! Ja, natürlich, er war in Hogwarts. Hogwarts war es, das ihn in die Irre und schließlich hierhin geschickt hatte. Wollte ihm das Schloss etwas sagen? Versuchte … Dumbledore … ihm etwas aus dem Jenseits zu zeigen, indem er die Magie seiner Schule nutzte, die ihm so am Herzen lag? Harry atmete die altbekannte Luft der Bibliothek ein und entschloss sich, dem Schloss zu vertrauen.

Er senkte den Blick auf sein Pergament. Zweifelsohne würde er in dieser Aufgabe die Antwort finden. Er las das Thema „_Die transsubstanziellen Verwandlungen: eine Magie für die Zukunft?_" und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Nachdem er den Anfang der Aufgabe sorgfältig und die Bücher vor ihm flüchtig durchgelesen hatte, fühlte er sich genauso klug wie vorher. Es waren klassische Unterrichtsbücher, die Hermine zweifellos auswendig kannte. Außerdem erschien ihm das Thema, das zu behandeln war, wie ein Teil des offiziellen Stundenplans eines Siebtklässlers, nicht wie etwas über Horkruxe. Nachdem er einen Augenblick lang mit sich selbst gerungen hatte, entschied er sich den Anleitungen zu folgen.

Man hatte ihm geboten, diesen verfluchte Aufsatz zu schreiben, also würde er ihn schreiben. Er hatte genug darüber gelesen, um den Text fertig zu stellen, ohne Fehler zu machen. Er seufzte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Hogwarts, Dumbledore oder wer auch immer ihn das erleben ließ, hatte einen besonders seltsamen Sinn für Humor.

oOoOoOo

„Ich bin fertig", sagte er, nachdem er, wie ihm schien, sehr lange daran gearbeitet hatte.

Lily streckte die Hand aus und Harry gab ihr seinen Aufsatz. Sie las ihn kurz durch und bemerkte:

„Dein Stil hat sich verbessert, vor allem am Ende. Dafür gibt es mehr Rechtschreibfehler, aber du hast noch zwei Monate, um sie zu korrigieren. Gut, ich bin fast fertig. Würdest du bitte auf mich warten? Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde vor den Toren der Eingangshalle."

Er hielt einen Moment lang überrascht inne, bis er sich an seine Verhaltensregel erinnerte: den Anweisungen gehorchen. Er ging also hinaus und versuchte, sich direkt dorthin aufzumachen, als er im Gang war. Doch so stark er sich in seinem Kopf die riesigen Türen des Schlosses auch vorstellte, er tauchte nicht direkt dort auf, wie es in Träumen üblich ist. Nein, der Erschaffer dieser Erscheinung musste besonders sorgfältig sein. Er würde seine Beine benutzen müssen.

Er brauchte mehr als fünf Minuten, bis er hinunter gehen konnte, weil er sich nicht traute, Abkürzungen zu nehmen. Es schien ihm besser, den offiziellen Weg zu nehmen. Als er auf den Stufen der Schlosstreppe stand, sah er zum Park, der im warmen Licht eines Sommernachmittags badete. Er erblickte den Verbotenen Wald, Hagrids Hütte und, weiter, nahe des Sees, Hogwarts' Friedhof, in dem Dumbledore bestattet worden war. Urplötzlich traf er die Entscheidung, dorthin zu gehen.

Das weiße Grabmal, an das er sich erinnerte, war nicht zu sehen. Sollte das heißen, dass der Schulleiter in seinem Traum immer noch lebte? Da er sonst nichts zu tun hatte, fing er an, die Inschriften aller Grabmale zu entziffern. Zum Glück gab es nicht viele. _Natürlich_, dachte er, _nur __wenige Leute verdienen solch eine Ehre_. Sehr schnell musste er das Offensichtliche erkennen: Dumbledores Name war nirgendwo eingraviert. Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob da der Unterschied zur Wirklichkeit aufhörte. Während seiner Schulzeit hatte er diesen Ort nie besucht – seine Nähe zum Tod schien ihm nämlich groß genug, ohne dass er sich noch mehr mit ihm beschäftigte.

Als er die Augen in Richtung Schloss wandte, sprang er auf: Hogwarts' Schulleiter ging sehr lebendig auf ihn zu und beeilte sich gar nicht. _Es ist nur eine Sinnestäuschung_, wiederholte er bei sich, um sein schnell klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. _Ich werde endlich wissen, weswegen ich hier bin_, hoffte er. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und ging zu Dumbledore. Der schien in Hochform zu sein: viel flinker und entspannter als bei ihren letzteren Treffen. _Viel lebendiger auch_, dachte er zynisch.

„Oh, guten Tag, Mr Potter", sprach ihn der Neuankömmling an. „Ich dachte nicht, ich würde Sie so schnell wieder sehen."

„Ich auch nicht", gestand Harry.

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee in den Sinn, an die er noch nicht gedacht hatte: war er tot? War das der Grund, aus dem er nur verstorbene Leute sah?

„Mein junger Freund, mir scheint, dass Ihnen unwohl ist", meinte die Stimme seines Gesprächspartners etwas besorgt.

Er fühlte, wie ihn eine starke Hand am Arm hielt und zu einer Bank zog, die nicht weit von ihnen außerhalb des Gräberfelds stand.

„Ich hoffe, dass es nicht dieser Ort ist, der Sie sich unwohl fühlen lässt", fuhr die ruhige Stimme des alten Mannes fort. „Man soll sich nicht vor dem Tod fürchten, wissen Sie? Schließlich ist der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer."

_Ich weiß_, dachte Harry. _Sie haben mir das schon gesagt._

„Soll man es denn trotzdem eilig haben, ihn zu treffen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Natürlich nicht, mein junger Freund. Sie haben vor dieser letzten Reise noch ihr ganzes Leben vor sich und es ist nur natürlich, das auszunutzen. Ich meinte nur, dass Sie nichts von denen zu fürchten haben, die aus dem Leben geschieden sind."

_Richtig!_ dachte Harry, _ich habe schon genug Probleme mit dem, der es ablehnt zu verscheiden …_

Doch fühlte er sich durch das beruhigt, was die Worte des Mannes implizierten. Er war nicht tot und er hatte noch das ganze Leben vor sich. Wenn es sich nur als wahr erweisen würde! Er starrte seinen Begleiter an und wartete immer noch auf einen Hinweis auf den Grund für diesen Traum. Aber der Schulleiter sah in Richtung des Sees und fing an, breite Handbewegungen zu machen.

Harry drehte den Kopf und sah, wie der Riesenkraken als Antwort seine Fangarme bewegte. Diese Halluzination fing an, ihn leicht zu verärgern, aber er musste gestehen, dass der Charakter der Leute, die sie bevölkerten, sehr realistisch wiedergegeben wurde. Schließlich sprach ihn der alte Mann an:

„Lieber Mr Potter, ich sehe, dass Sie Ihre gesunde Gesichtsfarbe wieder haben. Ich muss Sie verlassen, mich ruft die Arbeit. Grüßen Sie Ihre Eltern von mir. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Auf Wiedersehen", antwortete Harry geistesabwesend.

Der alte Zauberer stand auf und ging einige Schritte vorwärts, bevor er sich umdrehte und rief:

„Oh, das hatte ich vergessen! Diese Bänder sind wunderschön! Ich finde, sie passen ganz gut."

Verdutzt sah Harry an sich hinab um zu prüfen, ob sich seine Kleidung nicht plötzlich mit Bändern geschmückt hatte. Aber nein, er trug seine blanke Schuluniform, seine einzige Zaubererkleidung bis auf den Festumhang, den er am vorigen Tag für die Hochzeit angezogen hatte.

_Wie soll ich das verstehen?_ fragte er sich verlegen.

„Harryyyy!"

Er drehte sich um und erwartete fast Hermine zu sehen, die sich in eine Sirene verwandelt hätte und aus dem See zu ihm rufen würde. Doch war es nur Lily, die ihn von den Toren des Schlosses aus zu sich rief. Als sie sah, dass er sie bemerkt hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Er holte sie schnell ein.

„Hast du nichts vergessen?", fragte sie ihn, als er neben sie trat.

Harry überlegte aber wusste zu wenig um zu antworten.

„Oh, Harry, du würdest deinen Kopf vergessen, wenn er nicht angewachsen wäre", seufzte die Frau, die seiner Mutter ähnelte. „Erinnerst du dich daran, warum ich dich hierher mitgenommen habe?"

„Hm …"

„Harry!", rief sie beinahe ungeduldig aus.

Und da er sie ahnungslos ansah, beantwortete sie ihre Frage mit verärgerter Stimme selber:

„Du musstest die Sachen holen, die du gestern Morgen auf deinem Bett vergessen hast. Gut, und wo sind deine Sachen jetzt?"

Er suchte verzweifelt nach einer Eingebung, aber er sah nur den Park und keine Kleider, die neben rosa Elefanten mit Schulbüchern auf dem Kopf Ballet tanzten.

„Du hast sie noch mal vergessen", seufzte seine Mutter. „Du hast Glück, ich habe mit einem Elf gesprochen, damit sie per Flohpulver geschickt werden."

„Ach, hm, gut."

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", klagte sie.

Dieser Traum war gar nicht lustig.

„Nun, schmoll nicht so", fuhr Lily in einem sanfteren Ton fort. „Einverstanden, es sind Ferien, du darfst etwas entspannter sein. Vergessen und vergeben?"

Harry spürte, dass er zumindest ein bisschen Dankbarkeit zeigen sollte. Also tat er sein Bestes, um sie auszudrücken, obwohl er von der Richtung, die seine Wahnvorstellungen nahmen, etwas verdutzt war. Sie hatten die Grenzen des Schlossgeländes erreicht. Die Frau streckte ihren Arm aus und der junge Mann verstand, dass sie apparieren wollte. Er klammerte sich an sie an und bereitete sich auf das unangenehme Gefühl vor. Zum Glück dauerte es nicht lange. Er fand sich vor einem Haus wieder, das ihm vertraut erschien, bevor er es wieder erkannte. Einige Tage davor hatte er Fotos davon gründlich angesehen.

Sie waren in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Einen herzlichen Dank an Alixe, die mir erlaubt hat, ihre FFs zu übersetzen, an Rodo, meiner Betaleserin, und natürlich auch an Euch, Leser. Der nächste Kapitel kommt nächste Woche am gleichen Tag, es sei denn, jemand hat sich inzwischen gemeldet, um meine – leider – abwesende Betaleserin zu ersetzen.

Viele liebe Grüße,

Ron


	2. Gartenpflegelektion

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Folge meiner Übersetzung einer französischen FF von Alixe: Le choix de Lord Voldemort. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

Wie schon letzte Woche erwähnt, bin ich immer noch auf der Suche nach einem/r Betaleser/in, um die Übersetzung zu verbessern. Zögert also nicht, wenn ihr einem Nicht-Muttersprachler helfen möchtet! ;-)

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur zu J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alixe und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten sechs Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung von Alixe:** Jene, die meine FF Der Andere schon gelesen haben, werden bemerken, dass es um die gleiche Idee handelt. Doch selbst, wenn einige Dinge gleich sind – wie zum Beispiel meine Sicht der Welt des anderen Harrys –, sind beide Geschichten voneinander unabhängig. Die Geschichte beginnt am 2. August 1997, zwei Tage nach Harrys siebzehntem Geburtstag.

* * *

**Die Entscheidung von Lord Voldemort:**

Kapitel 2: Gartenpflegelektion:

Kaum hatte Harry die Zeit, sich von seinem Staunen wieder zu fassen, als ein Hund aus dem Haus sprang und mit dem Schwanz wedelte. Zuerst schien das Tier glücklich ihn zu sehen. Dann schnüffelte er ihn überrascht und nahm eine wehrende Stellung. Schließlich bellte er den jungen Mann aggressiv an, der eilig nach hinten schreiten musste und dabei seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche heraus zog, was den Hund im Zaum zu halten schien.

_Es ist nicht lustig_, wollte er zu dem schreien, der für all das verantwortlich war.

„HARRY!", schrie eine schrille Stimme. „Was hast du ihm noch angetan?"

Eine Vierzehnjährige rannte vom hinteren Teil des Hauses herbei. Sie hatte dunkelbraune Haare, die trotz ihrer Haarspangen ungezähmt blieben, und ihre braunen Augen glänzten vor Wut.

„Überhaupt nichts!", erwiderte er und dachte dabei, dass er wirklich immer beschuldigt war, egal, wo er sich befand.

„Das stimmt, Rose", griff Lily ein. „Nimm lieber Titus zurück, bevor dein Bruder dazu gezwungen wird, sich mit einem Aguamenti zu verteidigen."

Harry, den die Vorstellung anzog, musste sich hindern, den Hund sofort zu bespritzen. Das Mädchen warf ihm noch einmal einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor sie den Hund ergriff, der weiter in seine Richtung murrte. Schließlich ging sie weg uns sagte zierend:

„Armer Titus, ist er wieder mit dir böse gewesen? Erzähle deiner Mama, was dir der böse Junge angetan hat."

_Eine junge Mrs Figg!_ dachte Harry vor sich hin. _Es ist nicht lustig!_ schrie er erneut in seinem Kopf.

Sobald das Mädchen verschwunden war, drehte sich Lily um ihn.

„Bist du sicher, dass du diesem armen Tier nichts angetan hast, bevor wir heute Morgen abgereist sind?"

„Natürlich!", rief Harry empört aus.

Zum einen Mal war er ja sicher, dass nicht _er_ daran schuld war!

„Gut, alles klar. Ich werde meine Notizen in meinem Arbeitszimmer studieren. Versuche bitte, deine Schwester bis zum Abendessen nicht zu sehr wahnsinnig zu machen."

Und darauf betrat sie das Haus. Er zögerte: wie sollte er sich verhalten? Sie hatte ihn nicht dazu angestiftet, ihr herein zu folgen, aber es entzückte ihn nicht besonders, im Garten zu bleiben, wo die Furie und ihr Hofhund herum spazierten. Er fragte sich, was diese ... Schwester ... meinte. Zwar hätte er eine bekommen können, wenn seine Eltern gelebt hätten. Warum zeigte man es ihm? Was konnte ihm eine mögliche Schwester beibringen?

Er ging die Stufen der Vortreppe hinauf und betrat den Vorflur. Drinnen war es geräumig. In diesem Haus spürte man einen gewissen Reichtum, jedoch ohne Eitelkeit, eine Art Gentleman-Farmer-Stil. Schüchtern schritt er nach vorne.

„Harry!", rief Lily, was ihn aufspringen ließ. „Deine Sachen sollen im Wohnzimmerkamin liegen. Wenn sie immer noch da sind, als dein Vater kommt, so schwöre ich dir, dass ich alles verbrenne."

„Okay!", schrie er als Antwort und fragte sich dabei, ob ihn der Erschaffer dieses verrückten Traums ihn davor warnen wollte, ein echtes Familienleben zu idealisieren.

Er schob irgendeine Tür auf. Es war ein Speisesaal. Ein Hauself mit einem zierlichen gestickten Lappen war beinahe damit fertig, den Tisch aufzudecken.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Harry verlegen.

„Es ist bald fertig, junger Herr", sprach das Geschöpf und beugte sich tief zum Grüßen.

„Ach, hm, perfekt", stotterte Harry und ging eilig hinaus.

Er versuchte mit etwas mehr Vorsicht die Tür gegenüber. Er sah durch die ein wenig offene Türspalte: da entdeckte er einen Sofa, einen niedrigen Tisch und die Ecke eines Kamins. Er trat ein und erblickte sofort darin einen dicken, mit Ruß bedeckten Ballen. Er zog ihn zu sich und fragte sich, was er damit tun sollte. Was, wenn der Indiz, nach dem er verzweifelt suchte, darin versteckt wäre?

Er kniete und zog die Stoffteile auseinander, ohne sich um den grünen Staub zu kümmern, der ihn hüsteln ließ. Er blinzelte, als er die verschiedensten Gegenstände sah, die auf seine Knien glitten: Mehr oder weniger gut gefaltete Zaubererroben, Unterwäsche, Schokofroschkarten, Briefstapel, einen etwas ausgeflossenen Tintenfass, eine zerknitterte Zeitschrift mit einer anzüglich lächelnden Hexe auf der ersten Seite, Handschuhe aus Drachenleder, ein hm ... sehr schmutziges Ding, umgeknickte Schulbücher, einige Valentinskarten, die an ihm geschrieben waren ...

Neugierig las er sie durch: „_An meinem Herzblatt_" (Hannah); „_Am Schönsten von Allen_" (Parvati); „_Nur, um dir zu sagen, dass du dieses hochmütige Lächeln verschwinden lassen solltest_" (Ginny).

Er brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„So etwas höre ich gerne, wenn ich abends nach Hause zurückkehre!", rief eine fröhliche Stimme aus.

Er drehte sich um. James stand an der Türschwelle und lächelte ihm warm zu. Harry konnte kein Wort aussprechen und starrte ihn einfach an. Sein Vater ... _A__uch er ist einige Jahre älter_, merkte er.

„Weißt du, wo deine Mutter ist?", fragte der Mann.

„Hm... Ach ja, sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie in ihr Arbeitszimmer wollte", antwortete Harry eilig, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Danke. An deiner Stelle", fügte er mit einem verständnisinnigen Ton hinzu, „würde ich all das schnellstens in mein Zimmer legen. Ich vermute, dass es diese vergessenen Sachen sind."

Harry, der wieder nicht mehr reden konnte, nickte einfach.

„Eh, schläfst du?", staunte der Mann.

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs sammelte er alle auf dem Boden zerstreuten Sachen.

„Nun, bring das schnell oben, während ich deiner Mutter Hallo sage."

Harry nahm den Ballen und folgte James in die Treppe. Als sie den ersten Stock erreicht hatten, schob ihn der Mann freundlich in Richtung seines Zimmers – so hoffte Harry zumindest. Dann ging er die engere Treppe hoch, die zum nächsten Stock führte. Zweifellos lag das Arbeitszimmer da.

„Und zieh dich vor dem Abendessen lieber um", erriet ihn James, bevor er aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. „Ich fühle mich deprimiert, wenn ich dich in deiner Schuluniform sehe."

„Das war die Einzige, die zu ihm passte", präzisierte seine Mutter über ihnen durch den Dachboden. „Alle anderen waren in Hogwarts geblieben!"

„Das wird man ja schließlich verstehen", seufzte ihr Mann, bevor er dem Jugendlichen zublinzelte und die Treppe hinauf stieg.

Harry schob irgendeine Tür. Es war das Badezimmer. Hinter der nächsten Tür fand er einen Raum, dessen Wände mit belebten Postern von Quidditchspielern bedeckt waren. _Der Vorteil davon, Anhänger von Eintracht Pfützensee eher als von Chudley Canons zu sein,_ freute er sich,_ ist, dass man nicht den Eindruck hat, in einem ständigen Sonnenuntergang vertieft zu sein._

Er legte den Ballen auf den Boden und eilte sich, dem Gebot seines 'Vaters' zu gehorchen. Er ergriff irgendein Kleid. Er zog auch seine Schuhe und seine Socken um, weil sie vom Staub des Friedhofs befleckt worden waren und Lily dieses Detail höchstwahrscheinlich bemerken würde.

Als er sich im Spiegel des Schranks ansah, schien ihm, dass er schöner aussah als sonst. Es war schon was, eine gut geschnittene Robe anzuhaben, die auch fröhlicher war als die, die er anziehen musste, wenn er im Unterricht war.

Er hörte wie jene, welche die Rolle seiner Eltern spielten, hinunter gingen, und vermutete, dass er auch so handeln sollte.

„Danke, dass du dich für uns etwas schön gemacht hast", lächelte ihm die Frau zu, als er den Vorflur betrat.

„Und ich sehe, dass du die Socken angezogen hast, die dir Sirius gestern geschenkt hat", bemerkte der Mann mit einem amüsierten Ton.

_Sirius? Wie viele Toten soll ich ja treffen oder getroffen haben?_ fragte sich Harry, bevor er den unteren Teil seiner Zaubererrobe hinauf zog, um seine Socken zu betrachten. Als er sie angezogen hatte, zeigte jede von den beiden einen schlafenden schwarzen Hund. Er hatte dabei gedacht, dass so ein Motiv ziemlich dumm aussah, aber er war zu faul gewesen, dass er vom Bett wieder aufgestanden wäre, auf das er sich gesetzt hatte, um sie anzuziehen.

Jetzt waren beide Hunde wach. Jener, der seinen linken Schienbein schmückte, machte Männchen und blinzelte ihm zu, während sein Schwanz mit so viel Enthusiasmus in die Luft schlug, dass er dabei leicht schwankte. Jener, der rechts saß, schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit, weil er damit zu beschäftigt war, sich gründlich zu putzen.

„Oh!", ließ Harry los und spürte, wie ein nervöses Gelächter zu erklingen drohte. _Dies ist lustig_, gestand er.

Eines war sicher. Voldemort hatte mit dem, was ihm gerade geschah, nichts zu tun.

Harry blickte erneut zu seinen Beinen. Linker Hund hatte sich zusammen gerollt und rechter Hund kratzte sich fleißig ans Ohr. „_Sirius_", hatte James gesagt. Ja, das passte gut zu ihm! Harry ließ den Stoff seiner Robe – und damit einen züchtigen Schleier auf seine gehende Hundehütte – herunter fallen. Er sah, wie sein Vater herzlich lachte und seine Mutter mild zu ihm lächelte.

„Gestern Abend passtet ihr ja sehr gut zusammen!", rief James aus und zerzauste lieblich das Haar des jungen Mannes.

„Oh, mein Schatz, was hast du auf der Stirn?", fragte Lily und starrte den Ort an, der wegen James' Hand leer von Haaren war.

Harry fragte sich, wie er auf diese Frage antworten sollte, während er seine Haarlocke instinktiv auf seine Narbe zurücklegte.

„Du bemühst dich ja sehr, sie zu verstecken", ärgerte sich Lily. „Was für eine Dummheit hast du noch angetan? Sieh mich nicht so an. Du glaubtest ja nicht, dass du sie mir bis zum Ende der Ferien würdest verhüllen können!"

„Das sind ja eben die Ferien!", griff James an. „Lass ihn sich ein bisschen erholen. Und lassen wir Minerva die disziplinarischen Probleme in Hogwarts urteilen. Wenn wir keine Eule gekriegt haben, so sollte es ja nicht so ernst sein!"

Roses Ankunft, die mit ihrem Hund vom Garten herkam, lenkte Lilys Aufmerksamkeit ab:

„Nein, Schatz, es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass er in den Speisesaal geht. Totsy wird ihm sein Essnapf in der Küche geben", sagte sie streng an.

James richtete sich zum Speisesaal und Harry folgte ihm eilig und hoffte dabei, dem inquisitorischen Blick jener 'Mutter' zu entkommen, die wie aus einem Traum zu ihm kam.

Der Hauself, dem Harry schon begegnet war, fing an zu dienen. James sprach von einem Künstler, der die Gemälde versprechend verzauberte. Nach Lilys Antworten glaubte Harry zu verstehen, dass der Mann junge Unternehmer oder Künstler finanzierte.

Sie selbst meinte, dass ihre Recherchen gut weiter gelaufen waren und dass sie in den Werken, die sie in Hogwarts nachgeschlagen hatte, interessante Hinweise gefunden hatte. Was Rose betraf, schien sie, mit ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts gerade fertig zu sein. Sie drängte sehr, dass man ihr einen Schlagholz kauft, damit sie im nächsten Jahr das Quidditchteam würde beitreten können.

Der junge Mann sprach gar kein Wort aus, hörte dem Gespräch zu und hoffte immer noch zu verstehen, warum er da war. Entmutigt vom Mangel an interessanten Sachen in allem, was er gehört hatte, lehnte er den Vorschlag ab, nach dem Abendessen mit seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen. Nach dem, was während des Essens gesagt worden war, schätzte er es als interessanter, das genauer zu betrachten, was er von Hogwarts mitgebracht hatte.

Da er die Treppe hinauf stieg, hörte er, wie Lily ausrief:

„Was hat er denn heute Abend? Er hat kein einziges Wort gesprochen!"

„Du hast ihn seinen ersten Ferientag an der Arbeit verbringen lassen", merkte James. „Man kann ja verstehen, dass er ein bisschen schmollt."

„Wir müssen ihn ja dazu bringen, dass er ein bisschen reifer wird!", verteidigte sich Lily.

„Er hat ja noch Zeit dafür", antwortete James.

Ein seltsames Gefühl kam zu Harry: er verspürte gleichzeitig Lust zu lachen und zu weinen. Er war von dieser Art des Mutterseins erstaunt. Zwischen Tante Petunias Gleichgültigkeit und Mrs Weasleys Überschutz hatte er nie eine mütterliche Anwesenheit gekannt, die in seiner Erziehung einbezogen war und sich gleichzeitig darum bemühte, ihn nicht als Kind zu betrachten.

Und welch ein Unterschied zwischen Dumbledore, der soviel von ihm erwartete, und der liebevollen Milde, die er in James' Stimme gehört hatte. _Dies sind die Eltern, die ich hätte haben sollen_, begriff er. _Wer kannte sie aber gut genug, dass er sie mir zeigen könnte?_

In seinem Zimmer betrachtete Harry sehr genau die Sachen, die er dort fand. Sehr schnell legte er die Kleidungsstücke beiseite, die er als uninteressant schätzte. Er legte sie in den Schrank und las die Briefe durch. Davon gab es eine ganze Reihe mit der Unterschrift 'Mum', welche Anekdoten erzählten, die während des Schuljahrs passiert waren. So verstand er, dass Sirius in diesem seltsamen Ort verheiratet und Vater einer Tochter war, dass Remus im Ministerium arbeitete und Peter in einem Tiergeschäft auf der Winkelgasse.

Außer den Valentinskarten waren auch viele Liebesbriefe da, die mehrere Mädchen der Schule an ihm geschrieben hatten. Er las sie flüchtig durch, da er den Eindruck hatte, die Intimität eines anderen zu entweihen. Er entdeckte auch etwas, was er als Produkte der Zwillinge Weasley erkannte und daher vorsichtig behandelte.

Um vier Uhr morgens hatte er alle Dokumente gelesen, die er gefunden hatte, alle Schränke durchsucht, alte Sachen aus den Schubladen ausgegraben und er hatte immer noch nicht den Eindruck, dass er irgendeine wesentliche Information gefunden hätte.

Er hatte nichts unter den Augen als die Spuren vom Leben eines überglücklichen jungen Mannes: aufmerksame und liebende Erwachsene in seiner Umgebung, ein Sozial- und Liebesleben, das viel besser gelungen war als das Seinige, eine große Freundschaft zu Neville Longbottom, dessen zahlreiche lustigen und spöttischen Anmerkungen er auf seinen Büchern und seinen Hausaufgaben gefunden hatte.

_Wenn es ist, um mir zu beweisen, dass Liebe wunderbar ist, alles klar, ich habe verstanden_, sagte er zu dem, den er sich als jener vorstellte, der all das angestellt hatte. An jenem genauen Augenblick verdächtigte er besonders Dumbledore. _Gut, und jetzt? Wie kehre ich nach Hause zurück? Sie kennen mich, Professor, ohne Hermine bin ich dazu unfähig, das zu verstehen, was Sie mir erklären wollen..._

Keine Antwort.

_Fantastisch, ich rede gerade allein. Ich werde echt schließlich in St Mungo landen!_

Er setzte sich erschöpft auf das Bett und gähnte. Da hatte er einen plötzlichen Einfall.

_Natürlich! Ich werde einschlafen und in Hogwarts wieder erwachen!_

Da er es eilig hatte, aus dieser Illusion zu kommen, die kein Ende fand, legte er sich, ohne sich darum zu bemühen, sein Kleid auszuziehen, und ließ sich von Morpheus wegbringen.

oOoOoOo

Ein Gewicht auf seinen Magen und eine weibliche Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, erweckten ihn plötzlich. Er machte die Augen auf und blickte in ein schelmisches Gesicht. Nach einigen Sekunden Verwirrung erinnerte er sich wieder und er begriff:

„Scheiße, ich bin immer noch da!"

„Du wolltest früher aufstehen?", fragte Rose. „Dann hast du's nicht geschafft. Es ist schon zehn Uhr und Mum hat mir gesagt, ich soll dich wecken."

Er richtete sich mit Mühe auf und versuchte zu verstehen, aus welchem Grund diese Halluzination trotzdem weiterlief. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich zu konzentrieren, während das Mädchen weiter schwatzte:

„Bist du voll angezogen eingeschlafen? Mum wird nicht froh sein, wenn sie es erfährt. Beeile dich, dich zu waschen, Totsy deckt den Frühstück gleich ab."

Immer noch schlaftrunken ergriff Harry saubere Kleidungen und richtete sich zum Badezimmer. Während er duschte, fragte er sich, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sollte er versuchen, nach Hogwarts zurück zu reisen, um den Raum wieder zu finden, der ihn das Bewusstsein hatte verlieren lassen?

Nein, das war dumm. Wenn er träumte, war es egal, wo er in seinem Traum zu sein glaubte, da sein Körper Hogwarts nicht verlassen hatte. Und was, wenn er nicht träumte? Diese Vision gab einen Eindruck der Wirklichkeit, von dem sich keiner seiner Träume je genähert hatte... bis auf jene, wo er in Voldemorts Geist gewesen war.

Warum würde ihm Voldemort die Vision der Familie geben, die er hätte haben sollen? Es stimmte, dass er im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore fast davon überzeugt war, dass Liebe eine Schwäche war. Glaubte er Harry zu schwächen, indem er ihm zeigte, was ihm das Leben abgelehnt hatte? Es war unverständlich. Und übrigens überzeugte ihn diese Geschichte mit den Hundesocken davon, dass Voldemort darin nicht einbezogen sein konnte.

Socken. Es brachte eher zu Dumbledore zurück. _Ich habe es satt_, dachte Harry sehr laut. _Hören Sie mit dieser Maskerade auf, ich verstehe nichts dazu, ich hab's Ihnen schon gesagt!_

Sobald er angezogen war, ging er zum Speisesaal herunter mit der Hoffnung, dass er dort etwas finden würde, um seinen Magen zu füllen, da er verhungerte. Und tatsächlich war der Tisch noch nicht abgedeckt. Darauf standen Becher, die warme Getränke enthielten, und Schüssel unter Glocken, die nach ihrem Duft zu schließen Eier und Würste enthalten sollten.

Rose saß da und trank Schokolade aus ihrem Becher. Er hob einige Glocken und bediente sich reichlich. Als er anfing, seinen Tee zu trinken, verzog er ein wenig das Gesicht, da er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass das Getränk kaum lauwarm war.

„Du trinkst ihn kalt?", staunte das Mädchen.

Nach einigen Sekunden Unentschlossenheit zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und sprach einen Erwärmungszauber. So war das viel besser. Er hatte seine Toaste kaum aufgegessen, als Lily den Kopf durch die Türöffnung führte.

„Ich organisiere den Garten erneut, interessiert es jemand?"

„Dürfen wir dir helfen?", fragte Rose.

„Ja, aber keine Ausschweifung! Ich will nicht, dass das Ministerium über uns her fällt."

Das Mädchen ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Kommst du, Harry?", fragte die Frau.

Ziemlich neugierig folgte ihnen Harry nach draußen. Der Hund Titus empfing sie rasend, was Rose und Lily betraf, und mehr vorsichtig, was Harry betraf. Als er sicher war, dass der Hund auf sein kriegerisches Verhalten verzichtet hatte, nahm sich der junge Mann Zeit, um den Garten vor dem Haus zu betrachten. Er war ziemlich groß und wie ein typischer englischer Garten angeordnet, das heißt wuchernd und ohne sichtbare Ordnung.

„Ich vermute, dass ihr eine leere Fläche für Quidditch wollt", fing Lily an. „Da, wie letztes Jahr?", fragte sie und zeigte zu einer Ecke.

„Ich würde gerne einen kleinen Gemüsegarten haben", sagte Rose.

„Wenn du willst", nahm ihre Mutter an. „Und du, mein Schatz?", fragte sie Harry.

„Wie gewöhnlich", antwortete er verlegen.

„Quidditch ist für dich genug", drückte Lily aus. „Gut, jetzt geht's los. Ich werde den Teich und die Stockrosen ein bisschen beiseite legen. Rose, ich lasse dich die Tulpen davon überzeugen, gegen das Haus zu gehen. Harry, willst du bitte die Gartenhütte nach hinten gehen lassen, damit sie neben dem Teich bleibt? Und passe gut darauf auf, diesmal die Frösche nicht zu zermalmen!"

Harry fragte sich, wie er es tun würde. Zum Glück stellte sich Rose vor die Tulpen und sprach die angemessene Zauberformel deutlich aus, während sie mit ihrem Zauberstab eine breite Bewegung machte. Gefällig zogen die Blumen ihre Wurzel aus dem Erdboden und watschelten zum Haus. Sie schüttelten sich, bevor sie sich wieder gegen die Mauer in einer Reihe pflanzten.

Harry erblickte eine Hütte und machte den Zauber nach, den er gerade hatte wirken sehen. Die Hütte sprang leicht nach hinten und Titus der Hund fing an, bellend herum zu laufen.

„Sehr gut, mein Schatz", nickte Lily. „Es sieht so aus, als wärst du dieses Jahr etwas genauer geworden. Noch ein bisschen nach Rechts, bitte."

Harry begriff schnell, wie man es tat, und amüsierte sich, Lily bei der Gartenpflege zu helfen. Als die Hütte auf der richtigen Stelle lag, bewegte er eine Eiche, dann eine ganze Reihe Liguster. Bald stand ihnen am Ende des Gartens ein von Bäumen umgebenes freies Feld zur Verfügung. Was die Einwohnerinnen des Teichs betraf, die von ihrem gezwungenen Almauftrieb aufgeregt waren, quakten sie empört.

Während Rose mit Titus spielte, unternahm Lily dann, ein bisschen zu jäten, und Harry half ihr gerne und kriegte dabei ein Lächeln, das ihm das Herz erwärmte. Sie arbeiteten in einer angenehmen Stille, die nur von den Zaubern unterbrochen war, die sie wirkten. Harry mochte die Aktivität sehr und schätzte sie als erholsam. Als sie Lily alleine ließ, um sich wieder an ihre Arbeit zu setzen, drehte sich Harry um Rose, die jetzt mit einem Stock einen Klatscher enthusiastisch schlug.

„Warum verwandelst du ihn nicht in einen Schlagholz?", fragte Harry.

„Du weißt es genau. Mum hat keine Ahnung davon, wie ein richtiger Schlagholz aussehen soll, und ich darf während der Ferien keine Verwandlung wirken", murrte sie.

Harry fragte sich, ob das Verbot auch für ihn gültig war. Immerhin war er zwei Tage vorher siebzehn geworden.

„Willst du, dass ich es für dich tue?", schlug er vor.

„Um einen Scherzholz zu haben, nein, Danke."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir keinen Streich spiele", antwortete Harry und lächelte, da er sich an die Zauberstäbe erinnerte, die von den Zwillingen Weasley erschaffen worden waren.

„Wenn du mir einen üblen Streich spielst, dann werde ich es dich bitter bereuen lassen", warnte ihn Rose, die offensichtlich sehr misstrauisch war.

„Alles klar, ich habe verstanden."

Nachdem er den Klatscher verzaubert hatte, damit er fern bleibt, nahm er das Holzstück, konzentrierte sich und gab dem Mädchen den verbesserten Gegenstand. Letztere wog mit der Hand ab und übte in die Leere damit:

„Es sieht gar nicht schlecht aus", gab sie zu, bevor sie weiter trainierte.

Harry fragte sich, wo sie den Klatscher hergenommen hatte, als er einen offenen Kasten voller Quidditchbälle neben der Gartenhütte, deren Tür ein bisschen aufgemacht war. Er näherte sich davon und blickte darin. Man hatte dort vier Besen und ein ganzes Durcheinander geräumt.

Er dachte, dass der Harry, den er verkörperte, zweifellos einen davon nehmen würde, um zu trainieren, den Schnatz zu fangen. Er erstarrte. Während dieses Morgenanfangs war er zu beschäftigt gewesen, dass er sich Fragen stellen könnte, aber er verstand, dass er an dieser Geschichte einer Vision nicht mehr glaubte.

Die Dinge waren zu realistisch. Er erinnerte sich an den Erdgeruch, der in der Luft schwebte, als die Pflanzen bewegt worden waren, ans Saugegeräusch des Teichs, da er sich zu seiner neuen Stelle bewegte, an den frischen Wind, der aufgekommen war, während sie arbeiteten, und ihre von der Sonne erwärmten Körper erfrischt hatte.

Er sah die Menge von Pflanzensorten im Garten der Potters, die etwa hundert Briefe wieder, die er während der Nacht entziffert hatte. Er sah in seinem Geist das Verhalten aller Leute wieder, die ihn umgaben: Lily, gleichzeitig fordernd und liebevoll, James, unbeschwert und schnell auflachend und dann sehr ernst über Finanzinvestment während des Abendessens am vorigen Tag sprechend, und die junge Rose, die sich darum bemühte, sich einem Bruder zu imponieren, der sie offenbar sehr stichelte. Und der Hund, der ihn nicht als ein Mitglied der Familie wieder erkannte.

Und er? Er wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass er sich seit seiner Ankunft darum bemühte, sich in den Geist eines anderen zu stellen, und versuchte, seine Umgebung mit einem unangemessenen Verhalten nicht zu schockieren. War er tatsächlich ins Leben von Leuten eingebrochen, die wirklich existierten? Hatte er die Stelle ihres Sohnes übernommen? Existierte ein anderer Harry Potter, der ein anderes Leben gehabt hatte als er? Lebten also seine Eltern in einer anderen Realität?

Oder war es seine Realität, die sich geändert hatte? Hatte sein Leben plötzlich einen anderen Weg getroffen und bot sich ein neues Leben zu ihm?

Nein, er war nicht der Sohn jener Leute. Er hatte immer noch seine Narbe im Gegensatz zu jenem anderen, dessen Stelle er genommen hatte. Er war der, der er immer gewesen war, nur an einem anderen Ort. An einem Ort, an dem dieses Ereignis, das ihm diese Narbe gegeben hatte, nicht geschehen war.

_Wo ist also der narbenlose Harry?_ fragte er sich. _Hat er meine Stelle übernommen?_ Er erstarrte, als er daran dachte. Was er von ihm wusste, beruhigte ihn nicht über sein Schicksal. Dieser Junge mit einem einfachen Leben hatte in seiner Welt keine Chance. Nicht mit Voldemort, der versuchte, ihn um jeden Preis zu töten.

Was sollte er tun? Lily und James davon benachrichtigen, dass ihr Sohn gefährdet war? Mit ihnen nach Hogwarts zu reisen, um zu tauschen? Er blickte zum Mädchen, die sorgfältig ihren Klatscher schlug. Er stellte sich vor, dass er ihr enthüllen würde, dass er aus einer anderen Realität kam und dass keiner wusste, wo sich ihr Bruder befand.

Sie würde ihn verspotten. Sie würde glauben, dass es einen Scherz war, das sah er schon vor. Und James und Lily würden auf die gleiche Weise reagieren, davon war er sicher. Wie konnte er es ihnen erklären? Würde seine Narbe genügen, sie zu überzeugen?

„Was für einen Ausdruck!", ließ Rose los, die ihn jetzt betrachtete.

Er sah sie an, ohne zu antworten, da er immer noch zögerte, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

„Heute Morgen bist du seltsam", erklärte sie.

An jenem Moment kam der Klatscher zu ihnen zurück und sie schickte ihn mit einem mächtigen Schwinger wieder zum Haus.

„Du hilfst dir gut heraus", ließ Harry bemerken.

„Ich will so gut sein, dass du mich nächstes Jahr im Team nicht mehr ablehnen kannst. Peakes fehlt völlig an Präzision in seinen Schlägen."

„Das stimmt", gestand Harry. „Warum trainierst du nicht auf dem Besen? Es wäre effizienter, oder?", fragte er.

„Ich wärme mich zuerst auf", antwortete sie schroff und wurde auf Hut.

Harry wagte nicht mehr, irgendwas zu sagen. Die Beziehung zwischen der Jugendlichen und ihrem Bruder schien ziemlich konfliktreich zu sein, ein bisschen wie die zwischen Ron und Ginny. Es tat ihm weh, an sie zu denken.

Hatten seine Freunde bemerkt, dass er verschwunden war? Machten sie sich Sorgen um ihn? Er hoffte, dass sie nicht dachten, er hätte sie verlassen. Wie würde er nach Hause zurückkehren können? Er musste unbedingt ein Mittel finden, die Erwachsenen hier davon zu überzeugen, dass er ernst war, wenn er seine wirkliche Identität enthüllen würde.

Rose ging an ihm vorbei und betrat die Hütte. Sie kam davon mit einem Nimbus Zweitausendeins, stieg darauf und fing wieder an, in den tosenden Ball herzlich zu schlagen. Gedankenlos betrachtete Harry das Mädchen und schrie zu ihr:

„Du musst versuchen, den Weg des Klatschers vorherzusehen! Hier bist du an der falschen Stelle, um ihn zu kriegen."

„Zeige mir, wenn du so begabt bist", erwiderte Rose zu ihm.

_Warum nicht_, dachte Harry. _Fliegen hat mir immer geholfen, klar zu denken._

Er zögerte nur einen Augenblick, als er seinen Besen in der Remise wählen musste. Es blieben zwei Kometen gegen die Wand und ein Nimbus Zweitausend, der offensichtlich viel gedient aber zumindest nicht in der Peitschenden Weide seinen Dienst beendet hatte. Er seufzte vor Glück, als der Besen dem Impuls seiner Beine gehorchte und zum Himmel stieg.

* * *

So, das war's für heute! Ich wünsche euch einen schönen und erholsamen Sonntag und eine gute Woche. Bis nächster Woche, falls sich keiner meldet, um mein/e Betaleser/in zu werden :-)


	3. Das Denkarium

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Folge meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: Le choix de Lord Voldemort. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

Alle guten Dinge sind drei, und vielleicht wird es kein viertes Mal geben. ;-) Wie schon erwähnt suche ich jemand, der mich korrigieren möchte, damit diese Geschichte besser wird. Zögert also nicht !

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur zu J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten sechs Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung von Alixe:** Jene, die meine FF Der Andere schon gelesen haben, werden bemerken, dass es die gleiche Idee ist. Selbst, wenn einige Dinge gleich sind – wie zum Beispiel meine Sicht der Welt des anderen Harrys –, sind beide Geschichten einander unabhängig. Die Geschichte fängt am 2. August 1997, zwei Tage nach Harrys siebzehntem Geburtstag.

* * *

**Die Entscheidung von Lord Voldemort:**

Kapitel 3: Das Denkarium:

Harry erklärte Rose lange, wie sich die Treiber stellen sollen, eine Wissenschaft, die er selber von Fred und George bekommen hatte. Er merkte, dass das Mädchen viel begabter war als jene, die während des vorigen Jahres zu seinem Team in Hogwarts gehörten, und dass sie sehr schnelle Fortschritte machte.

„Harry! Rose!"

Lily rief zu ihnen. Sie landeten neben sie.

„Ihr scheint, euch gut zu amüsieren, Schätze. Ich esse heute Mittag nicht hier, ich muss jemanden treffen und dann gehe ich einkaufen. Totsy hat euch in der Küche was zum Essen zubereitet. Seid brav!"

„Ja, Mum", antwortete Rose.

Bevor Harry die Zeit hatte, sie um einen Augenblick Zwiegespräch zu bitten, betrat Lily das Haus, wahrscheinlich um den Kamin zu benutzen. Er musste ja noch seine Enthüllung bis zum Abend verschieben.

Er folgte also Rose zur Küche. Auf dem Tisch wartete ein prächtiges kaltes Essen auf sie. Sie stürzten sich dazu, da sie wegen ihrer morgendlichen Aktivitäten verhungerten. Während Harry sich einen Gurkensandwich bediente, rief Rose aus:

„Jetzt magst du das?"

Harry brachte seine Geste ab. Er mochte Kürbisgewächse nicht besonders aber während seiner Kindheit hatte er erfahren, den Verwöhnten nicht zu spielen und sich damit zu genügen, was Dudley annahm, ihm übrig zu lassen.

„Tja, man muss ja von allem probieren, oder?", wich er aus.

„Das sagst du ja gewöhnlich nicht", bemerkte das Mädchen.

Harry fragte sich, ob es das richtige Moment war, ihr die Wahrheit zu enthüllen. Doch brach ihm die Anwesenheit des Hauselfs in der Küche davon ab und er schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Inhalt seines Tellers.

oOoOoOo

Nach dem Mittagessen stiegen sie wieder auf die Besen, und während Rose ihre Morgenlektion übte, ließ Harry den Goldenen Schnatz los, um seine Schnelligkeit zu üben. Als er ihn geholt hatte, beobachtete er Rose und sah, wie sie dem Klatscher einen spektakulären Rückhandschlag verpasste.

„Warum gehörtest du letztes Jahr nicht zum Gryffindor-Team?", fragte er, ohne zu überlegen.

Sie drehte sich so plötzlich um ihn, dass sie beinahe von ihrem Besen gefallen wäre.

„Du bist ja an der besten Stelle, um das zu wissen, oder?", fragte sie ihn aggressiv.

Harry verstand etwas spät, dass er sich auf einen gleitenden Weg aufgemacht hatte. Wenn ihr Bruder wie er Kapitän war und lieber einen anderen Spieler gewählt hatte, dann war seine Frage besonders dumm, ja sogar grausam.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte er.

Er ließ seinen Besen drehen, um den feurigen Blick der Jugendlichen nicht mehr zu sehen, und bereitete sich vor, den Schnatz wieder los zu lassen. Doch stellte sie sich gerade vor ihn.

„Was spielst du denn ja?"

„Ich spiele nicht", seufzte Harry.

„Du willst dich aufspielen, indem du blöde Fragen stellst? Willst du nicht zum einen Mal nett sein?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut."

Roses Augen wurden breiter, während sie einen Punkt hinter ihm anstarrte. Harry, der an den Zwischenfällen gewöhnt war, die auf einem Quidditchfeld geschehen können, verlor keine Zeit. Er ließ seinen Besen mit voller Geschwindigkeit abfliegen, indem er sich nach vorne beugte, und ergriff Rose durch die Taille, als er an ihr vorbeiflog.

Während sie der Klatscher um eine Haarbreite verfehlte, bog er schnell um, um die Gartenhütte zu vermeiden, die auf seinem Weg stand. Er schaffte es nicht völlig und der Schock stürzte beide Jugendliche auf den Boden.

Harry, der auf das Mädchen gefallen war, richtete sich auf und fragte besorgt:

„Geht es?"

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein_, dachte er. _Ich bin erst seit 24 Stunden da und ich tue schon den Leuten in meiner Umgebung Weh_. Das Mädchen setzte sich mit Schwierigkeiten, bewegte sorgfältig ihren Kopf und rollte mit ihren Schultern.

„Es geht, mir ist nichts gebrochen. Ist dein Besen beschädigt?"

„Mir ist der Besen völlig Wurscht!", erwiderte er, da er sah, wie sie sich mit verzogenem Gesicht den Hinterkopf rieb.

„Heute bist du wirklich seltsam", schätzte sie und sah ihn erstaunt an.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und, da er jetzt über Roses Gesundheit beruhigt war, ging, um den Nimbus zu holen, der ein wenig weiter gerollt war. Er hatte nämlich einen ganz neuen Kratzer aber das war längst nicht der erste. Er räumte den Besen in der Remise ein und zog seinen Zauberstab aus, um den Klatscher und den Schnatz aufzurufen, die im Kampf verloren geflogen waren.

Er legte sie wieder in ihrem Kästchen, das er sorgfältig verschloss, und dann – immer noch dank einem Aufrufezauber – überzeugte er Roses Besen, der ruhig schwebte, dass er herunter fliegen sollte. Er reichte ihn seiner Besitzerin und wortlos ging ins Haus zurück.

Als er davon mit zwei Limonadegläsern heraus kam, um die er den Elf gebeten hatte, saß Rose im Schatten unter dem gedeckten Balkon. Er setzte sich neben sie und reichte ihr eines der beiden Getränke.

„Sag mir alles", sagte sie, während sie seine Gabe mit einer Mischung von Dankbarkeit und Staunen annahm. „Bist du ein Außerirdischer, der die Stelle meines Bruders genommen hat?"

„Ein was?", fragte Harry und dachte dabei, dass es ihn undeutlich an etwas erinnerte.

„Das ist eine Muggelerfindung", erklärte sie und Harry erinnerte sich daran, dass er bei den Dursleys davon gehört hatte. „Ich habe das in den Büchern gelesen, die Mum für mich kauft", präzisierte sie.

„Ich bin kein Außerirdischer aber du hast Recht, ich bin nicht dein Bruder", fing Harry an.

„Hmm, du wirst ein bisschen üben müssen. Du bist nicht sehr überzeugend, weißt du."

„Rose, ich bin ernst!"

„Harry, du bist NIEMALS ernst."

„Aber ich bin nicht der, den du kennst! Auch ich heiße Harry Potter aber meine Eltern sind tot, als ich ein Jahr alt war und ich habe keine Schwester."

Das Mädchen warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Du bist völlig bekloppt, solche Dinge zu sagen! Ich weiß, dass du immer willst, dass man dich bemerkt, aber jetzt gehst du zu weit."

„Ich sage dir die Wahrheit", drängte er. „Schau mal, ich habe eine Narbe auf der Stirn, dein Bruder hat keine, nicht wahr?"

„Ein wenig Verwandlung und fertig", sagte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry dachte, er würde es los lassen, aber dann dachte er, dass er keine Chance, James und Lily zu überzeugen, wenn er Rose nicht überzeugen konnte. Wie konnte er es ihr aber verstehen lassen?

„Und wenn du nicht Harry bist, wo ist also Harry, eh?", fragte Rose spöttisch.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich vermute, dass er meine Stelle genommen hat."

„Und ist es plötzlich passiert?"

„Nein, das war, als ich gestern in Hogwarts war. Ich bin durch einen Raum gegangen, den ich nicht kannte, und ich wurde hierhin geschickt."

„Wenn du Mum willst bedauern lassen, dass sie dich gestern bestraft hat, so handelst du nicht auf die richtige Weise. Sie mag solche Witze nicht sehr, das weißt du wohl."

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Wie könnte ich dich überzeugen?", rief Harry verzweifelt aus.

„Du kannst es nicht", versicherte ihm Rose. „Übrigens bin ich es, die dir die Idee gegeben hat, also glaub ja nicht, ich würde es abkaufen!"

„Aber du hast bemerkt, dass ich nicht bin wie er", protestierte Harry. „Du hast gesehen, dass ich Gurken esse und dir Fragen gestellt habe, deren Antwort ich hätte kennen müssen."

„Alles klar, die Idee ist von dir und ich bin darauf eingegangen. Gut, jetzt glaube ich dir nicht mehr. Versuche mit jemandem anders."

„Wenn ich wirklich nicht dein Bruder bin, wie könnte ich es dir unwiderruflich beweisen?", fragte Harry verzweifelt.

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick lang. Wenn sie konzentriert war, ähnelte sie trotz ihres Haares und ihrer Augen, die unbestritten potterisch waren, Lily unglaublich sehr.

„Das ist nicht wirklich möglich", behauptete sie. „Das ist zu einfach, so zu tun, als würdest du Dinge ignorieren, die er kennen müsste. Jeder weiß, dass du dazu fähig wärst, das zu essen, was du nicht magst, wenn es darum geht, einen Streich zu spielen."

_Toll!_ dachte Harry. _Ich habe die Stelle eines Spaßvogels übernommen, den keiner für ernst nimmt_!

„Es gibt vielleicht Dinge, die ich tun kann und er nicht", schlug er vor.

„Du könntest es ja heimlich gelernt haben", entgegnete sie.

Es wurde zwischen ihnen still. Harry fühlte sich verlegen, dann hatte er eine Idee.

„Ich werde den Fahrenden Ritter aufrufen und nach Hogwarts fahren", entschloss er.

„Du bist verrückt", erwiderte Rose.

„Dumbledore kann Legilimentik. Er wird ja sehen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, wenn er in meine Erinnerungen schauen wird."

„Du willst ja nicht Dumbledore für so was stören", rief Rose offenbar schockiert aus.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber für mich ist es sehr ernst", erklärte ihr Harry.

„Und wie wirst du den Park betreten?", fragte Rose vernünftig. „Die Gittertüre sind zugeschlossen. Mum sagt immer ihre Ankunft im Voraus an, wenn sie zur Bibliothek geht."

„Ich MUSS es aber schaffen!", schrie Harry, der anfing, die Nerven zu verlieren. „Ich muss es!"

Rose starrte ihn an, weil sie von diesen plötzlichen Schreien erstaunt war. Sie schien zu zögern, dann ließ sie los:

„Ich glaube dir nicht aber ich kenne ein Mittel, das klappen würde, wenn du wirklich jemand anders wärst."

„Welches?", fragte Harry. „Ich bin zu allem bereit."

„Das ist ja nichts Neues", ließ Rose bemerken. „Gut, meine Idee ist, dass du nämlich Erinnerungen hättest, die meinen Bruder nicht hat, wenn du nicht er wärst. Wenn du Dumbledore nicht erreichen könntest, so würdest du sie zeigen können, indem du Mums Denkarium benutzen würdest."

„Was?"

„Bist du ja blöd? Du legst ins Denkarium eine Erinnerung, die beweist, dass du einen Anderen bist. Natürlich ist es für dich unmöglich, aber das würde ich tun, wenn ich beweisen müsste, dass ich nicht die bin, für die man mich hält."

„Gibt es hier ein Denkarium?", fragte Harry gierig.

„Du weißt es sehr wohl."

„Wo liegt es?", drängte er und ergriff das Handgelenk des Mädchens.

„Eh, wir dürfen nicht es berühren!"

„Wo liegt es?", wiederholte er langsam und mit soviel Intensität, dass Rose davon verlegen war.

„In Mums Büro, aber sie wird wütend sein."

Ohne sie los zu lassen, stand Harry auf und zog sie zum Haus.

„Hör auf! Du tust mir Weh."

„Dann geh schneller", erwiderte Harry, der seine Chance, endlich geglaubt zu werden, nicht verpassen wollte.

Er ging die beiden Stöcke auf, während Rose hinter ihm murrte, und schob die Tür auf, die oben hinter den Stufen war. Er stand nun in einem geräumigen abgedachten Zimmer, dessen Wände mit Büchern bedeckt waren, mit einem Büro, der von Pergamentrollen überhäuft war. Er fand ziemlich schnell einen kleinen runden Tisch, auf dem ein Denkarium lag.

Er ließ das Handgelenk des Mädchens frei und näherte sich vom Gegenstand mit der Hoffnung, dass er ihn benutzen könnte. Er fing damit an zu überlegen, welche Erinnerung er darin legen würde. Es musste eine Episode sein, die sein Doppelgänger nicht hatte erleben können, und er ließ beiseite alle seine Erinnerungen von Hogwarts.

Die wichtigen Momente seines Lebens waren zu erschreckend. Er schätzte, dass die Lage zu kompliziert war, dass er in Roses Geist keine erschreckende Vision hinzufügen wollte wie seine Begegnungen mit Voldemort oder Sirius' Tod. Er entschloss sich daher für eine Szene aus seiner Kindheit.

Er näherte seinen Zauberstab von seinem Schädel und konzentrierte sich dabei stark darauf, was er wollte. Bald kam ein weißes Fädchen aus seiner Schläfe. Er nahm es mit seinem Zauberstab und legte es sorgfältig in die Schale.

„Hier. Jetzt, komm hin und schau."

Rose schritt langsam nach vorne und war offensichtlich zwischen Zögern und Neugier geteilt.

„Ich warne dich", sagte sie an. „Wenn es einen deiner üblen Streiche ist, sag ich alles zu den Eltern und dann wird dir Mum deine Ferien verderben."

„Sorge dich nicht um mich. Sie kann mir nichts Schlimmeres antun als das, was ich schon erlebe", antwortete er düster.

Die Jugendliche zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte ins Denkarium hinab. Ihr Blick wurde starr und Harry verstand, dass sie untergetaucht war. Er tat das gleiche, um mit ihr zu kommen. Er befand sich in einer Hütte bei einem sehr windigen Wetter. Jemand klopfte an die Tür und Hagrid kam herein. Er antwortete ruhig auf die Drohungen der Dursleys, machte Onkel Vernons Gewehr unbrauchbar und schenkte einem jungen, ganz mageren Harry einen Geburtstagskuchen. Hagrid zündete dann den Feuer an, bereitete einen Tee vor und ließ Wurste braten.

Dann erklärte der Halbriese Harry, dass er ein Zauberer war. An manchen Momenten wurden die gesprochenen Worte unhörbar, weil Harrys Gedächtnis nur den Sinn der Rede behalten hatte. Dagegen wurde das Gespräch sehr genau, als Hagrid erzählte, wie Voldemort James und Lily aufgefunden und ermordet hatte. Hagrid stritt dann mit den Dursleys und staffierte Dudley mit einem Schweineschwanz heraus.

Dann wurde die Vision trüb und ein Mann erschien, den Harry nie gesehen hatte und der einen wissenschaftlichen Vortrag hielt. Harry verstand, dass er sich jetzt in einer Erinnerung von Lily befand. Er ergriff den Arm von Rose, die neben ihm stand, und sie kamen beide aus dem Denkarium. Sie sahen sich lange wortlos an, dann ging Rose zu einem Sofa in einer Ecke des Raums und ließ sich darin fallen.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen", ächzte sie.

Harry wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Still nahm er seine Erinnerung zurück.

„Ich habe den Eindruck gehabt, dass mir Hagrid den Tod meiner Eltern verkündete", fügte das Mädchen mit Pein in der Stimme hinzu.

„Es tut mir Leid", ließ Harry mitleidig los.

„Und jene, die dich aufgezogen haben, scheinen schrecklich zu sein. Das sind Mums Schwager und Schwester, oder? Ich verstehe, warum wir sie nie treffen", kommentierte sie, als Harry nickte. „Das ist kein Glück, dass du zu ihnen geschickt wurdest. Aber warum willst du nach Hause zurückkehren? Meine Eltern werden sich um dich kümmern, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfahren."

„Zuerst, damit ihr deinen Bruder wieder habt. Der Arme muss ja völlig in Panik geraten sein. Und dann..."

Harry zögerte und dachte dann, dass er Roses Unterstützung brauchte und dass er ihr daher Bescheid sagen musste.

„Vor meiner Geburt wurde eine Prophezeiung gesprochen, dass Voldemort und ich nicht sterben können, ehe der Andere ihn töte", erklärte er und bemerkte, wie Rose aufgesprungen war, als er den Tabuname ausgesprochen hatte. „Voldemort versucht, mich zu töten, bevor ich es tue. Also muss auch ich versuchen, ihn zu vernichten."

„Das ist schrecklich!", zitterte sie.

„Das ist einfach so, man kann nichts dagegen tun. Rose, ich muss unbedingt nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich muss meine Stelle wieder übernehmen, verstehst du? Bevor Voldemort deinen Bruder ermordet."

„Du musst schnellstmöglich mit meinen Eltern darüber reden."

„Ich weiß, aber sie sind nicht da. Glaubst du, dass ich Hogwarts per Flohpulver erreichen kann?"

„Man kann es ja versuchen."

Die beiden Jugendlichen gingen zum Wohnzimmer herunter. Harry kniete vor den Kamin, warf ein wenig grünen Pulver und rief zu Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer in Hogwarts. Doch konnte er nur einen Teil des Schulleiterbüros sehen, da die Aussicht von einem Feuerschutz blockiert war, und keiner beantwortete seine Rufe. Er gab schließlich nach.

„Er ist nicht da", sagte er verdrießlich.

„Wir werden es später wieder versuchen", ermutigte ihn Rose.

„Wirst du mir helfen, deine Eltern zu überzeugen?"

„Natürlich. Glaubst du, dass mein Bruder gefährdet ist?", fragte das Mädchen wieder besorgt.

„Ich vermute, dass Ron und Hermine sich darüber arrangieren werden, ihn in Hogwarts zu behalten, bis ich zurück bin, wenn er ihnen erklärt, wer er ist", ließ er sich einfallen, um Rose nicht zu erschrecken.

_Das ist sicher, was passiert ist_, dachte er und versuchte, sich selbst zu beruhigen. _Voldemort wird ihn ja nicht schon einen einzigen Tag nach seiner Ankunft auffinden können!_

„Perfekt", antwortete sie und war umso mehr beruhigt, dass sie sich die Gefahr zweifellos nicht vorstellte, die der Dunkle Lord darstellen konnte. „Man muss ja nur hoffen, dass wir ihn schnell zurückholen. Vielleicht wird er deswegen weniger leichtsinnig sein!"

„Du klingst nicht, als würdest du dich mit ihm gut verstehen."

„Pah! Er ist lustig, nett und jeder liebt ihn aber er verbringt seine ganze Zeit damit, mich zu ärgern. Ich vermute, dass es zwischen einem Bruder und seiner Schwester normal ist aber das ist wirklich angenehm, zum einen Mal jemanden zu haben, der mit mir freundlich ist."

Das war das erste Mal, das jemand Harry sagte, dass er freundlich war. Er beobachtete, wie Rose den Deckel auf die Urne zurücklegte, die den Flohpulver beinhielt. Er hätte gerne eine Schwester wie sie gehabt – verständnisinnig, klug, vernünftig. Er dachte, dass sie vom Charakter her Hermine ähnelte, wenn man ihre Beherrschung beim Quidditch beiseite ließ.

„Und ist Voldemort hier tot?", fragte er, was Rose zittern ließ.

„Ja, er wurde vor meiner Geburt gefangen", antwortete sie. „Harry war ein Jahr alt, glaube ich."

„Also haben deine Eltern gelebt und du bist geboren", sagte er weiter. „Sind Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger in der Klasse deines Bruders in Hogwarts?"

„Ja aber er scheint nicht, sehr nah zu ihnen zu sein. Er bleibt vor allem mit Neville Longbottom, Fred und George Weasley und ihrer Schwester Ginny."

Als er Ginnys Name hörte, fühlte er sich gleichzeitig sehr traurig, da er sich an den Zustand ihrer Beziehung erinnerte, und sehr eifersüchtig auf seinen Doppelgänger. Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass der andere Harry nach den Briefen, die er am vorigen Abend gelesen hatte, mit Hannah Abott zusammen war und nur sehr befreundet mit Ginny war.

„Ron und Hermine sind meine besten Freunde", sagte er Rose.

„Und Neville?"

„Auch er ist ein Freund", gestand er, da er sich daran erinnerte, dass er mit ihm ins Ministerium gekommen war und den Ruf am Abend beantwortet hatte, an dem die Todesser Hogwarts überfallen waren. „Aber ich fühle mich näher von Ron und Hermine."

„Das ist lustig. Hier hat Hermine Granger nichts, was meinem Bruder gefallen könnte. Sie verbringt ihre ganze Zeit in ihren Büchern und ist sehr streng, was die Schulregeln betrifft. Ich habe sie gern. Wir treffen uns oft in der Bibliothek aber wir reden nicht viel miteinander, da wir in verschiedenen Jahrgängen sind."

„Bei mir auch ist sie so aber sie hilft mir, selbst wenn es im Widerspruch zu den Schulregeln steht. Wenn ich weg bin", bat er sie, „versuche, ein bisschen mehr mit ihr zu reden, du wirst sehen, sie ist ein wunderbares Mädchen."

„Ist sie deine feste Freundin?"

„Hm, nein, wir sind nur sehr gute Freunde."

„Und hast du eine feste Freundin?", drängte Rose neugierig.

„Ich will lieber nicht darüber reden", seufzte er.

„Hättest du es mir soeben gesagt, so hätte ich dir geglaubt, als du gesagt hast, dass du nicht mein Bruder bist", kommentierte Rose lächelnd. „Der prahlt so sehr mit seinen Eroberungen!"

„Wie viele Kinder gibt es bei den Weasleys?", fragte Harry genau so sehr, um das Thema zu ändern als um zu versuchen, die Unterschiede zwischen seinem Leben und jenem Ort zu sehen.

„Sieben: sechs Jungen und ein Mädchen."

„Geht es... hm... Nevilles Eltern gut?"

„Ja, jedenfalls waren sie in Hochform, als wir sie vorgestern in King's Cross getroffen haben. Warum?"

„Wer lehrt in Hogwarts?"

Es waren jene, mit denen Harry verkehrt hatte, außer den Lehrern für Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Harry kannte weder den einen noch den anderen.

„Ist der Lehrer für Zaubertränke nicht Snape?", fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Severus Snape? Nein, er arbeitet alsn Unsäglicher im Zaubereiministerium. Mum hat letztes Jahr für ihre Recherchen mit ihm gearbeitet. Sprich nicht über ihn vor meinem Dad, er verabscheut ihn und war wütend, dass sich Mum mit ihm gut versteht."

Sie stellten sich weiter einander Fragen, um die Unterschiede zwischen ihren beiden Realitäten zu entdecken. Zu Harrys großer Überraschung hatte die Tatsache, dass Voldemort 1981 gefangen worden oder rätselhaft verschwunden war, an der Geschichte der Zauberergemeinschaft nicht viel geändert.

In beiden Fällen hatten jeder gleich gehandelt: gleiche Ehen, gleiche Kinder. Nur das Leben von einigen Leuten war erschüttert worden: die Familien Potter und Longbottom waren nicht niedergeschlagen worden und ein zweites Kind war dort geboren. Dank seines nächtlichen Lesens wusste Harry, dass auch die Rumtreiber der Trauer und dem Betrübnis entkommen waren. Harry stellte lieber nicht so viele Fragen über sie, um den Leitfaden seiner Befragung nicht zu verlieren.

Nur ab dem vorigen Jahr waren die Dinge wirklich anders. Die Verschwinden und Attentaten, von denen Harry gehört hatte, hatten hier nicht stattgefunden. So war Ollivander nicht verschwunden und der Eisverkäufer Fortescue bewirte immer noch seine Kunden in der Welt, in der Rose wohnte. Und natürlich lebte Dumbledore immer noch.

Trotz Roses zahlreicher Fragen blieb Harry sehr schweigsam über sein eigenes Leben. Er gestand, dass er bei den Dursleys nicht besonders glücklich gewesen war aber sagte kein Wort über die Abenteuer, die während seiner Schulzeit verlaufen waren. Er sagte, dass Voldemort zurück war, ohne seine Rolle im Ereignis zu betonen, und erklärte den Sinn der Prophezeiung, ohne von den Horkruxen zu reden.

Er schaffte es auch, nichts über die Rumtreiber zu sagen. Rose schien, von einem Geheimniswahrer nicht Bescheid zu wissen, und sie stellte keine störende Frage über die Art und Weise, wie die Eltern des Jungen von ihrem Mörder aufgefunden worden waren.

Da sie in ihrem Gespräch vertieft waren, waren sie erstaunt zu bemerken, dass es schon achtzehn Uhr war, als sie hörten, wie die Haustür zugeknallt wurde.

„Hallo Kinder, geht es euch gut?", ließ James los, der im Türrahmen erschien. „Wer will ein bisschen Quidditch spielen?"

Harry schluckte.

„Wir... Es gibt etwas, worauf ich Sie ansprechen muss."

„Ist Lily schon zurück?", fragte James, der nicht verstanden hatte, dass _er_ angesprochen war und dass ihn Harry gerade gesiezt hatte.

„Nein, aber..."

„Dann wird es warten", entschloss James. „Ich hatte heute eine schwierige Verhandlung mit einem kleinlichen Beamten und ich brauche mich zu entspannen. Ich ziehe mich um und komme sofort."

Harry warf Rose einen verzweifelten Blick zu und sie kommentierte leise:

„Ich vermute, dass wir ja nicht gleich sofort darüber reden müssen..."

Am Anfang des improvisierten Spiels war Harry besorgt aber er ließ sich von James' guter Laune, von seinen Scherzen und vom anfeuernden Spiel begeistern.

„Du hast große Fortschritte gemacht", sagte Roses Vater zu seiner Tochter, da er neben sie flog.

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer", lächelte sie und zeigte zu Harry.

„Sehr gut. Dürfen wir während dieser Ferien auf weniger Streite hoffen?"

„Nun, eigentlich...", fing Harry an.

„Ich bin zurück", unterbrach ihn Lilys Stimme, die vom Vorderteil des Hauses kam.

James landete sofort, um seine Frau zu grüßen. Als die Jugendlichen zu ihnen kamen, umarmte Lily sie beide. Als sich Harry von dieser Umarmung erholt hatte, hatten ihnen die beiden Eltern schon vorgeschlagen, sich ans Tisch zu setzen, und waren zum Speisesaal gegangen.

Als sie alle saßen, kommentierte Lily ihren Nachmittag. Als sie fertig war, versuchte Harry zu sprechen, aber James fuhr über die Schwierigkeiten fort, die Lizenzen zu kriegen, die einer seiner Schützlinge brauchte, ein Verzauberungskünstler, dessen Fachgebiet war, gemeine Muggelgegenstände in Kunstgegenstände zu verwandeln.

„Zum dritten Mal hat er mit dem Büro gegen den Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten ein Hühnchen zu rupfen gehabt", beklagte James. „Als wollte er das Gesetz brechen, während er eigentlich nichts wünscht als seiner Kreativität freien Lauf zu lassen. Ich habe Morgen einen Termin mit Arthur Weasley", schloss er und sah Harry dabei an. „Ich hoffe, dass der Vater deiner Freunde ein bisschen offener und phantasievoller ist als der Durchschnittsbeamte ist."

„Ja und er ist von allem fasziniert, was muggelartig ist", erfuhr ihm Harry. „Nun, ich wollte sagen..."

„Oh, James!", unterbrach ihn Lily noch ein Mal. „Ich hatte vergessen, dir zu sagen, dass ich Herrn Zurrükrufön getroffen habe. Er hat das, wonach du ihm gebeten hast, und bittet dich darum, dich wieder mit ihm in Kontakt zu setzen."

„Ach, sehr gut. Du weißt ja, das ist wegen dieser Sache, von der ich mit dir schon gesprochen habe..."

Da James die betroffene Sache weiter beschrieb, warf Harry Rose einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Die Jugendliche zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte, dass er wahrscheinlich bis zum Ende des Essens warten müsste.

* * *

Das war's für heute! Vielleicht bis nächste Woche, sonst, falls ihr Glück habt, wird es wohl ein wenig länger dauern, aber dafür wird das Ergebnis erfreulicher sein ;-)


	4. Ein Sohn zu viel

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Folge meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: Le choix de Lord Voldemort. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur zu J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten sechs Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung von Alixe:** Jene, die meine FF Der Andere schon gelesen haben, werden bemerken, dass es die gleiche Idee ist. Selbst, wenn einige Dinge gleich sind – wie zum Beispiel meine Sicht der Welt des anderen Harrys –, sind beide Geschichten einander unabhängig. Die Geschichte fängt am 2. August 1997, zwei Tage nach Harrys siebzehntem Geburtstag.

* * *

**Die Entscheidung von Lord Voldemort:**

Kapitel 4: Zwei Söhne sind einer zu viel:

Das peinliche Abendessen kam schließlich zu Ende. Die ganze Familie ging zum Wohnzimmer und Harry bereitete sich vor, James und Lily alles zu erzählen. Er ließ sie sich setzen, wechselte einen Blick mit Rose, um sich zu ermutigen, und wollte gerade das Wort ergreifen, als die Glocke der Haustür klingelte. Harry stöhnte leise. Er würde es nie schaffen!

Der Hausherr stand auf und kam, um zu schauen, wer so spät kam.

„Professor Dumbledore, was für eine Überraschung!", hörten sie ihn sagen. „Was..."

Er schwieg plötzlich und schritt nach hinten, um durch die Öffnung zu schauen, die aufs Wohnzimmer gab. Er schenkte dem fragenden Blick der anderen keine Aufmerksamkeit und sein Blick starrte den jungen Mann an, den er für seinen Sohn hielt. Er sah wieder zur Haustür, dann ins Wohnzimmer. Harry verstand, dass etwas Neues gerade geschehen war, und fragte sich, ob es sich für ihn als eine gute Sache erweisen würde.

Die schwere Stille, die jetzt im Raum herrschte, wurde von Titus dem Hund gebrochen, der laut bellend zur Haustür lief und den man vor Freude belfern hörte.

Dies zog James aus seiner Unentschiedenheit. Er ergriff seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und rief aus, wobei er den verdutzten Ausruf seiner Frau ignorierte:

„Lily, Rose, kommt hinter mich!"

„Aber...", sagte Lily.

„Nicht jetzt. Tut, was ich euch sage!"

Vom Ton ihres Gatten bezwungen gehorchte ihm Lily und reichte ihre Hand, um Rose mit sich zu ziehen. Doch sie näherte sich von Harry, anstatt ihrer Mutter zu folgen.

„Rose!", sprach James gebieterisch.

Als Antwort legte Rose ihre Hand auf den Arm des jungen Mannes, der ihr gegenüber eine unendliche Dankbarkeit empfand.

„Dad, er versucht, euch seit dem Anfang des Abends darüber zu sprechen", sagte sie.

„Uns worüber zu sprechen?", fragte Lily, die jetzt nicht mehr wusste, ob sie bei ihrer Tochter bleiben oder zu ihrem Mann gehen sollte.

Als wollte er darauf antworten, erschien ein anderer Harry neben James. Lily rief vor Erstaunen aus und ihr Blick, wie der ihres Mannes kurz vorher, ging mehrmals hin und zurück zwischen den beiden Jungen.

„Bei Merlin, was ist hier denn los? Welcher von euch ist mein Sohn?"

„Ich", behauptete jener, der gerade angekommen war.

„Er", gestand Harry am gleichen Augenblick.

Dumbledore, der gerade hinter dem zweiten Harry erschienen war, warf einen scharfen Blick zu dem, der eben gesprochen hatte, als wäre er von dieser Antwort überrascht.

„Wer bist du also?", fragte ihn Lily.

„Das ist schwierig", seufzte er.

„Wir werden die Zeit nehmen, Ihren Erklärungen zuzuhören", sagte der Schulleiter. „James, senken Sie denn Ihren Zauberstab. Unser geheimnisvoller Gast scheint mir keine kriegerische Absicht zu haben."

„Dann muss zuerst _er_ seinen abgeben!", murrte James, den die Ruhe des Schulleiters überhaupt nicht beruhigte.

„Junger Mann, wären Sie freundlich genug, dass Sie Miss Potter Ihren Zauberstab anvertrauen würden?", fragte der alte Mann, zweifellos, um die Lage zu entspannen.

Langsam, da er sich darum bemühte, Roses Vater, der immer noch auf ihn zielte, nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, stand Harry auf und er gehorchte.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte das Mädchen, ergriff den Zauberstab und gab ihn dem Schulleiter weiter.

Dumbledore schaute den Gegenstand, hob eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte sich um Harrys Doppelgänger:

„Mr Potter, darf ich Ihren schauen?", fragte er.

Der andere Harry gab ihm auch seinen Zauberstab und jeder konnte sehen, als die beiden in der selben Hand lagen, dass sie nicht aus dem gleichen Material noch gleich lang waren.

„James, entspannen Sie sich. Unser Unbekannter wird uns erklären, was er hier tut", fuhr Dumbledore fort und legte die Zauberstäbe auf den niedrigen Tisch des Wohnzimmers.

Widerwillig senkte der Mann seinen Arm. Eine Weile lang bewegte sich keiner und die beiden Harrys sahen sich gleich fasziniert einander an.

„Was, wenn wir uns setzen würden?", schlug der Schulleiter schließlich vor.

Rose ging wieder zu dem, mit dem sie den Tag verbracht hatte, und ignorierte dabei den verdrossenen Blick ihres Vaters. Lily ergriff den Arm ihres Sohnes und zog ihn zum Sofa, auf das sie sich beide setzten. Da er sah, dass James stehen blieb, setzte sich Dumbledore in den Sessel des Hausherrn.

Harry bemerkte, dass jeder darauf wartete, dass er anfing, und enthüllte schließlich das, was er den ganzen Abend lang versucht hatte zu sagen:

„Auch ich heiße Harry Potter. Ich bin der Sohn von James Potter und Lily Evans. Aber ich komme aus woanders her. Aus einer anderen Möglichkeit, denke ich. Bei mir zu Hause wurden meine Eltern von Voldemort ermordet, als ich ein Jahr alt war."

Er schenkte den Ausrufen, die seine Behauptungen verursachten, keine Aufmerksamkeit und fuhr fort:

„Ich wurde bei den Muggeln von meinem Onkel und meiner Tante erzogen. Mit elf Jahren habe ich meinen Brief von Hogwarts bekommen. Als ich hier gelandet bin, sollte mein siebtes Schuljahr einen Monat später anfangen.

„Wie sind Sie hier gelandet?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ich bin im Schloss durch einen Raum gegangen, den ich nicht kannte. Als ich erwachte, bin ich auf Lily statt meiner Freunde in der Bibliothek gestoßen. Ich habe geglaubt, dass mir der Schloss einen Traum schickte, und ich habe versucht zu verstehen, was er mir sagen wollte. Ich habe also allen gehorcht und suchte nach dem Indiz, den ich finden sollte. Aber die Zeit ist gelaufen und ich habe schließlich verstanden, dass es die Realität war. Tja, eine andere Realität. Und dann wusste ich nicht mehr, was ich tun sollte!"

„Warum nicht ganz einfach die Wahrheit erzählen?", murrte James.

„Ich habe es versucht, aber Sie haben mich stets unterbrochen!", verteidigte Harry, der seinem Ärger freien Lauf ließ.

„Das stimmt, Dad", unterstützte ihn Rose.

„Er hat jedoch die Zeit gefunden, Ihnen davon zu reden", ließ Dumbledore dem Mädchen bemerken.

„Und er hatte viele Schwierigkeiten, mich zu überzeugen", präzisierte sie. „Darum haben wir seit dem Anfang des Abends auf den richtigen Moment gewartet, um alles zu erzählen."

Plötzlich wurde sich Lily dessen bewusst, was all diese Enthüllungen meinten.

„Oh, mein Schatz, wo warst du während dieser ganzen Zeit?", fragte sie und umarmte ihren Sohn, der neben ihr saß.

„Nirgendwo", antwortete er. „Auch ich bin durch einen unbekannten Raum gegangen und ich bin erst soeben erwacht. Es hat mich erstaunt, dass du nicht in der Bibliothek warst, und ich bin auf Professor Dumbledore gestoßen. Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass inzwischen ein ganzer Tag verlaufen ist!"

„Da Sie mir nicht gesagt haben, dass er verschwunden sei, und da ich selber unserem neuen Harry gestern gegen Ende des Nachmittags begegnet war", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „so habe ich gedacht, dass jener Raum wie ein Zeitumkehrer gehandelt hatte. Ihr Sohn sei auf eine normale Weise zu Ihnen nach Hause zurück gereist und gleichzeitig in die Zukunft geschickt worden. Doch scheint es, dass ich mich geirrt habe und dass unsere beiden jungen Leute zwei und nicht nur ein sind."

Der alte Zauberer betrachtete den Betrüger einen Augenblick lang, bevor er fragte:

„Darf ich Sie fragen, wo Ihnen diese erstaunliche Narbe herkommt?"

„Das ist Voldemort. Meine Mum hat mich geschützt und der Zauber hat also gegen ihn zurückgeprallt, als er mich töten wollte. Aber ich wurde verletzt. Sie, tja, mein eigener Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass es eine magische Narbe sei."

„Wunderbar", murmelte der ehrwürdige Zauberer.

„Du hast Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen getötet?", fragte James ungläubig.

„Nein. Das ist meine Mum, die mich geschützt hat. Übrigens ist er nicht gestorben. Er ist Jahre lang verschwunden aber vor einem Jahr zurückgekehrt."

„Was, wenn Sie uns alles mit Details erzählen würden?", schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Rose, geh ins Bett", griff Lily ein.

„Aber Mum..."

„Es ist spät. Ich werde dir Morgen erzählen. Jetzt, schnell los!", gebot Lily mit schneidender Stimme.

Da sie verstand, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde zu bleiben, stand die Jüngere murrend auf. Aus Herausforderung ergriff sie Harry und küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. Dann grüßte sie den Schulleiter mit einem Kopfzeichen und ging weg, ohne ein Wort für den Rest ihrer Familie zu sagen.

Harry fing an, sobald sie weg war:

„Bevor ich geboren wurde, wurde eine Prophezeiung gesprochen."

Die drei Erwachsenen sprangen auf:

„Für dich auch!", rief Lily aus.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry und sprach deren Worte aus.

„Sie gleicht unserer sehr", bemerkte Dumbledore. „Sie sind wenig unterschiedlich aber die Verschiedenheiten sind sehr belehrend."

„Sie meinen, dass es eine gab, die mich betraf?", fragte der rechtliche Harry.

„Das ist eine alte Geschichte, mein Schatz", seufzte seine Mutter. „Und wir haben sie schließlich als nichtig betrachtet, als Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer endgültig verschwunden ist."

„Ich vermute, dass sie bei Ihnen zu Hause von Ihrer Narbe verkörpert wurde", überlegte Dumbledore.

„Ja", bestätigte Harry. „Das hat mir Dumbledore zumindest erklärt."

„Sie müssen also Voldemort töten oder von ihm getötet werden", erklärte der alte Mann traurig.

„So scheint es", sagte Harry mit einem erbärmlichen Ton.

„Und wissen Sie, wie Sie ihn angreifen können?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf verneinend.

„Oh, Merlin", flüsterte Lily, als sie verstand, was der Schulleiter meinte.

Sie umarmte ihren Sohn enger, als wollte sie ihn vor den Schicksal schützen, dem er entkommen war.

Harry fuhr seine Erzählung fort und erzählte, wie er nach der Tragödie den Dursleys anvertraut worden war. Er schwieg absichtlich über den Verrat, dessen Opfer seine Eltern gewesen waren, doch ließ ihn James nicht weiter sprechen:

„Haben Ihre Eltern nicht versucht, sich zu verstecken, als sie wussten, dass sie gesucht wurden?"

„Doch, sie hatten einen Geheimniswahrer", gestand Harry, der verstand, dass er auch das enthüllen musste.

„Wen hatten sie ernannt?"

„Sirius aber er hat heimlich Pettigrew darum gebeten, seine Stelle zu übernehmen. Das ist, was meinen Eltern ihren Tod zubereitet hat."

„Du deutest an, dass uns Peter hätte verraten können?", fragte James mit drohender Stimme.

„Ich deute nichts an, er hat es vor mir anerkannt!", erwiderte Harry, den James' Misstrauen tief verletzte, aggressiv.

„Dieser Knabe ist durch und durch ein Lügner!", entschloss Letzterer.

„James, er spricht nicht von unseren Freunden sondern von denen seiner Eltern", sagte Lily, um zu versuchen, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Niemand wird je in meinem Haus von Peter schlecht reden", sagte ihr Mann stur.

Lily seufzte, da sie wusste, dass es Themen gab, bei denen James nicht zu ändern war.

„Reden Sie weiter, junger Mann", griff Dumbledore ein.

Harry sprach ganz flüchtig von seiner Kindheit. Dennoch erzählte er genau von der Geschichte des Steins der Weisen und seiner ersten Begegnung mit Voldemort. Er sprach weiter über die Kammer des Schreckens und erzählte dann die Umstände seiner Begegnung mit Sirius.

Während der ganzen Erzählung hatte James seinen Verdacht mit zweifelnden Ausrufen ausgedrückt. Er konnte es nicht mehr halten, als er die Ereignisse erzählte, die in der Heulenden Hütte verlaufen waren:

„Bitte erlauben Sie diesen Jungen nicht so weiter zu lügen! Seine Geschichte ist vom Anfang zum Ende völlig unglaubwürdig!"

„Er spricht ganz im Gegenteil von vielen bestürzenden Elementen", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Um manche darunter sollte normalerweise ich allein wissen. Weiter, mein Junge."

Harry erzählte, wie Peter geflohen war und Sirius gerettet wurde. Dann sprach er über das Trimagische Turnier. Als er zum Moment kam, als Cedric von dem Verräter getötet worden war, ließ James einen unterdrückten Ausruf los, doch ließ ihn ein Blick von Dumbledore schweigen. Alle waren von der Folge der Erzählung tief beeindruckt, insbesondere von Voldemorts Wiedergeburt und von der Begegnung von Harry mit den Schatten seiner Eltern. Lilys Augen wurden sogar mit Tränen überfüllt und sie wischte sie, während sie Harry erklären zuhörte, wie Voldemorts Rückkehr von der Zauberergemeinschaft verleugnet worden war.

Dann fing Harry mit der Erzählung seines fünften Schuljahrs. Er verschwieg Umbridge und die DA, weil er das als nicht sehr wichtig betrachtete, und sprach nur von der Verbindung mit Voldemort, die er in sich entdeckt hatte. Zu schnell nach seiner Meinung kam er zur Nacht im Ministerium. Er hatte viele Schwierigkeiten, deren Verlauf zu erzählen. Er schloss, indem er sagte:

„Dumbledore und die Mitglieder des Ordens sind angekommen. Jeder hat gekämpft und dann... ist Sirius von seiner Kusine Bellatrix getötet worden."

James ließ einen unterdrückten Knurren los und Lily ächzte. Der andere Harry hatte schon längst erstarrt. Dumbledores Blick hatte den gleichen traurigen und ernsten Glanz wie der seines Doppelgängers am Abend dieser Tragödie.

„Während des nächsten Jahres hat mir Dumbledore erklärt, wie Voldemort dank Horkruxe überlebt hat."

„Mehrere Horkruxe?", bemerkte der Schulleiter.

„Ja, fünf oder sechs", präzisierte er, was Lily vor Abscheu laut ausriefen ließ. „Dumbledore hatte schon einen geholt. Wir haben sogar zusammen nach einem anderen gesucht. Und als wir nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, war der Schloss von den Todessern überfallen. Und Snape hat Dumbledore getötet."

Diesmal reagierte keiner. Alle waren so bestürzt, dass sie nicht mehr vor Abscheu oder Verleugnung ausrufen konnten.

„Das ist das Einzige, was mir dabei als glaubwürdig erscheint!", murrte schließlich James.

Keiner schenkte ihm Aufmerksamkeit. Harry schloss seine Erzählung:

„Dann habe ich gedacht, dass ich hiernach schauen sollte. Ich meine im Haus meiner Eltern, das zerstört wurde. Kurz vorher reiste ich nach Hogwarts mit meinen Freunden Ron und Hermine und... Sie wissen ja, wie es weiter gegangen ist."

Einen Augenblick lang waren alle still und überlegten, während Harry keinen Blick zu jemandem wagte.

„Nun", sagte schließlich der Schulleiter, „das alles ist wert, dass wir darüber nachdenken. Ich glaube, dass wir alle ins Bett gehen und uns Morgen wiedersehen sollten, um die Ursachen und Wirkungen dieser Geschichte gemeinsam zu betrachten."

Er stand auf und schlug Harry vor:

„Darf ich Ihnen Gastfreundschaft in Hogwarts bieten?"

„Nein", antwortete Lily an seiner Stelle. „Er kann hier bleiben."

„Aber...", protestierte James.

„Schatz, auch ich bin von all dem bestürzt und schäme mich davon, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass ein Unbekannter die Stelle unseres Sohnes übernommen hat. Aber es ist nicht seine Schuld. Und irgendwie ist er auch unser Kind."

„Wenn überhaupt alles richtig ist, was er erzählt hat! Was sagt dir, dass er nicht jemand ist, der uns mit Vielsafttrank schaden möchte?"

Lily überlegte einen Augenblick lang und erwiderte:

„Das kann nicht sein, er hat seit mehr als zwei Stunden nichts eingenommen."

„Was, wenn er wie Sirius' Kusine Metamorphmagus wäre?", fügte James stur hinzu

„Warum hätte er eine Narbe erscheinen lassen, über die wir uns alle Fragen gestellt haben?"

„Es kann sein, dass solche Verletzungen einer Verwandlung widerstehen", bemerkte Dumbledore. „James, würden Sie sich überzeugen lassen, wenn ich Legilimentik über diesen jungen Mann ausüben und prüfen würde, ob seine Erinnerungen dem entsprechen, was er uns erzählt hat?"

„Einen Legilimens kann man ja schon überlisten", erwiderte James.

„Ich rühme mich zu denken, dass ich mich in diesem Gebiet nicht schlecht anstelle, und dass es nicht einfach ist, mich zu überlisten", antwortete Dumbledore.

Sein Ton blieb ruhig, doch die Autorität und Selbstsicherheit, die in seiner Stimme hörbar wurden, überredeten James, der nickte zu zeigen, dass er ihm vertraute.

„Harry, weißt du, was Legilimentik ist?", fragte der Schulleiter den jungen Mann.

„Ja, mein Dumbledore hat mich Okklumentik belehren lassen, damit ich Voldemort meine Gedanken zuschließe."

„Nimmst du an, mich in deinen Geist eintreten zu lassen, ohne dich mir entgegen zu setzen?"

„Ich habe sowieso nie ein großes Talent in diesem Gebiet bewiesen", ließ Harry fatalistisch los.

„Sehr gut! _Legilimens_!", sprach der alte Mann, nachdem er seinen Zauberstab herausgenommen hatte.

Harry sah zahlreiche Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Wochen wieder. Er bemühte sich, entspannt zu bleiben, zu versuchen, nichts zu verstecken, um jenen, den er immer als seinen Mentor betrachtet hatte, von seiner Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen. Dann interessierte sich der Schulleiter sehr an die Zeit seiner Ankunft zu jenem Ort und an seine Abreise von seiner eigenen Welt. Schließlich erlebte er all seine Abenteuer wieder.

Er bemerkte, dass Dumbledore vor allem lange die schlimmsten Momente seines Lebens betrachtete, die er während seiner Erzählung nicht erwähnt hatte: das Sadismus von Dolores Umbridge, den Verdacht seiner Kommilitonen ihm gegenüber, seinen Kampf gegen Voldemort, die Art und Weise, wie ihn die Dursleys misshandelt hatten. Harry sah sogar peinliche Ereignisse aus seiner Kindheit wieder, die er völlig vergessen hatte. Schließlich beobachtete der Magier sehr genau die undeutlichen Erinnerungen an den Abend, an dem seine Eltern gestorben waren, was Harry den Eindruck gab, dass er einem Dementor gerade begegnet war. Dann stoppte alles.

„Verzeihe mir, dass ich dir all das wieder erleben ließ", murmelte der Mann, der jetzt so alt aussah wie er war.

Harry wollte antworten, dass es nicht schlimm sei, aber er wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass er es nicht konnte. Lily kniete neben seinen Stuhl und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch. Beschämt spürte er, dass seine Wangen nass waren. Er ergriff das Taschentuch, wischte sich die Augen, putzte sich die Nase und senkte den Blick zu seinen Knien, verstört, dass er so schlecht ausgesehen hatte.

Er erstarrte, als ihn zwei Arme umarmten, aber er widerstand nicht lange und schmeckte den Genuss, gegen die liebende Brust jener zärtlich gedrückt zu werden, die die Stimme seiner Mum hatte, welche er gerade hatte sterben hören. Als die Umarmung zu Ende kam, stand James vor der Haustür und verabschiedete sich von Dumbledore.

„Gehen wir ins Bett", sagte er plötzlich, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam, als hätte er es in Eile, sich nicht mehr im gleichen Raum zu befinden wie der, der seine Gastfreundschaft ausgenutzt hatte.

Lily schien zu zögern aber Harry entschied für sie:

„Ich kann auf dem Sofa schlafen. Es ist normal, dass hem... dass _er_ sein Bett wieder kriegt."

„Ich werde dir in meinem Büro ein Bett bereiten", schlug Lily vor.

Sie zog ihn aus dem Raum. Als er an ihnen vorbeiging, blickte Harry ab, um den Blick des anderen Harrys zu vermeiden, und traf auf James' feindliches Gesicht. Sobald seine Gastgeberin das Büro verließ, nachdem sie das Sofa in ein Bett verwandelt hatte, ließ er sich darauf fallen und schlief tief ein.

oOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er sehr früh. Eine zuvorkommende Person hatte saubere Kleidungen in sein Zimmer gelegt. Auf dem Stapel fand er auch seinen Zauberstab. In seinem Herzen empfand er Dankbarkeit und er fragte sich, wie lange Lily gebraucht hatte, um James zu überzeugen. Oder hatte sie das getan, ohne mit ihrem Mann davon zu reden?

Nachdem er geduscht hatte, ging er zum Speisesaal herunter, wo der Hauself den Frühstück zubereitet hatte. Er erwärmte sein Tee mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs und trank langsam, während er vor dem Fenster stand und den Garten bewundert betrachtete.

„Hallo", sprach eine weibliche Stimme.

„Hallo Rose", antwortete er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Es freut mich, dass du immer noch da bist."

„Wie weißt du, wer ich bin?", fragte er verdutzt und drehte sich um sie.

„Mein Bruder nennt mich immer 'Grindeloh' oder 'blödes Wildfang'", antwortete sie. „Und du trägst einen Umhang, den er nicht besonders mag. Erzählst du mir?"

„Was soll ich dir erzählen?"

„Tja, was geschehen ist, nachdem mich Mum ins Bett geschickt hat. Ich bin herunter gegangen, um zuzuhören, aber sie hatte die Tür imperturbiert."

„Ich habe nicht viel mehr erzählt als das, was ich dir schon gesagt habe", antwortete Harry.

Er sah, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte, aber sie drängte nicht.

„Wirst du zurück nach Hause?", fragte Rose einfach.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob es möglich ist. Ich muss das mit Professor Dumbledore besprechen."

„Warum würdest du nicht hier bleiben?"

„Weil meine Freunde dort sind und auf mich zählen. Ich habe dir von der Prophezeiung erzählt."

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie und senkte den Kopf.

Harry konnte sehen, dass sie sehr enttäuscht zu sein schien, und dachte wieder daran, wie sie sich am vorigen Tag verhalten hatte.

„Ich wollte dir für gestern danken. Du bist wunderbar gewesen. Du hast eine sehr geniale Idee gehabt, damit ich dir beweisen konnte, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, und ich habe mich gefreut, als du mich unterstützt hast, während mir jeder misstraute. Du hast mir viel geholfen."

Rose lächelte ihm zu. _Wie sehr ähnelt sie Lily_, dachte Harry. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig glücklich, diese Schwester zu entdecken, die er hätte haben sollen, und bestürzt, da er dachte, dass er sie schließlich verlieren musste. Sie fing mit einem großen Appetit zu frühstücken und er wurde sich selber dessen bewusst, dass er verhungerte, da er während des Abendessens am vorigen Tag so sehr davon besorgt war, was er enthüllen musste, dass er kaum etwas eingenommen hatte.

Als der andere Harry den Speisesaal betrat, sah er sie beide an und setzte sich, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.

„Morgen Flubberwurm!", grüßte ihn Rose.

„Hallo Grindeloh", erwiderte ihren Bruder.

„Morgen", sagte Harry möglichst neutral.

Der andere antwortete mit einem Murren, das nichts hieß. Daraufhin traten James und Lily ein.

„Morgen", sagte James.

„Morgen, meine Lieben", ließ Lily mit einem Enthusiasmus, der zum Trübsinn ihres Mannes gar nicht passte. „Hat jeder gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, Madam" sagte Harry höflich.

„Nun, Harry, du willst uns ja nicht 'Sir' und 'Madam' nennen!", rief Lily aus. „Wir sind fast deine Eltern."

„Hem, ja Lily" antwortete Harry eilig und hoffte dabei, sie würde ihn nicht dazu zwingen, sie 'Mum' zu nennen oder sie zu duzen.

„Es ist nicht sehr praktisch, zwei Harrys zu haben", mainte James.

„Einer heißt auch Flubberwurm", benachrichtigte ihn Rose freundlich.

„Rose, nicht jetzt!", tadelte sie ihr Vater heftig. „Hast du nicht einen zweiten Vornamen oder einen Spitznamen?", fragte er den, der nicht sein Sohn war.

„Ich vermute, dass sein zweiter Vorname James ist", erriet Lily. „Irre ich mich?"

„Nein", gab Harry zu. „Und ich habe auch keinen Spitznamen außer 'der Junge, der lebt' oder 'der Auserwählte'. Aber ich vermute, dass man finden kann", fügte er eilig hinzu, als er sah, wie sein Doppelgänger vor Spott grinste.

„Das ist nicht gleich nötig", sagte Lily abwartend. „Als wir James Liebster eingeladen haben, habe ich es ja immer geschafft, verstehen zu lassen, wen ich ansprach."

Keiner erwiderte und sie frühstückten weiter. Lily bemühte sich, dass es ein Gespräch gab, aber nur Rose machte mit und die Stimmung wurde schnell ziemlich beklemmend. Jeder wurde erleichtert, als Professor Dumbledore ankam. Er lehnte die vorgeschlagene Tasse Tee ab und richtete sich mit Harry, James und Lily ins Wohnzimmer.

* * *

So, das war's für heute! Kleine Anmerkung: Wenn Rose sagt, die Tür sei imperturbiert worden, erwähnt sie den Imperturbatio-Zauber, den Molly Weasley auf der Küchentür am Grimmauldplatz angewendet hatte, als der Orden des Phönix sein Treffen hielt. Wenn dieser Zauber angewendet wird, kann keiner jenseits des imperturbierten Gebiets das belauschen, was gesagt wird.

Bis nächste Woche, falls ich bis dahin keinen Betaleser finde.


	5. Der Große Preis

Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Folge meiner Übersetzung der französischen FF von Alixe: Le choix de Lord Voldemort. Ich hoffe, sie wird euch genau so gut gefallen wie mir.

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Zaubererwelt und ihre Charaktere und Orte nur zu J.K. Rowling. Das Konzept von mehreren Harrys, die sich treffen, kommt aus der Schreibgemeinschaft _lesneufmondes_. Natürlich gewinnen Alix und ich nichts damit.

**Spoilers:** Die ersten sechs Bände von Harry Potter.

**Anmerkung von Alixe:** Jene, die meine FF Der Andere schon gelesen haben, werden bemerken, dass es die gleiche Idee ist. Selbst, wenn einige Dinge gleich sind – wie zum Beispiel meine Sicht der Welt des anderen Harrys –, sind beide Geschichten einander unabhängig. Die Geschichte fängt am 2. August 1997, zwei Tage nach Harrys siebzehntem Geburtstag.

* * *

**Die Entscheidung von Lord Voldemort:**

Kapitel 5: _Großer Preis_ um Mitternacht:

Harry musste sein Leben noch ein Mal erzählen, diesmal mit mehr Details, und auch zahlreiche Fragen beantworten. Der Schulleiter interessierte sich besonders um alles, was Voldemort betraf. Lily bat ihrerseits um zahlreiche Präzisionen über Harrys Lebensbedingungen und der junge Mann war verdutzt zu sehen, wie sie mehrmals von den Gefühlen übermannt wurde. James blieb still, mit schiefem Gesicht und sein Blick wurde streng jedes Mal, wenn das Schicksal der Rumtreiber im Gespräch kam.

Als Harry nach vielen Abschweifungen und Erklärungen schließlich zum Ende seiner Erzählung kam, herrschte eine Stille, die nur von Lily gestört wurde, die ihre Tränen wischte, und erst von Professor Dumbledore gebrochen wurde:

„Wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, so müssen Sie jene Horkruxe finden, sie deaktivieren und schließlich Voldemort endgültig aus dem Wege zu schaffen."

„Das stimmt", gestand Harry, der sich fragte, wie eine so verwickelte und mühselige Aufgabe in so wenigen Worten zusammen gefasst werden konnte.

„Ich muss über all das nachdenken, was Sie uns erzählt haben, und einige Dinge bestätigen. Aber schon jetzt kann ich Ihnen sagen, dass wir Ihnen wahrscheinlich helfen können."

„Sie meinen... dass Sie mich nach Hause zurückschicken können?"

„Das wird nicht das Schwierigste sein. Es ist Hogwarts, die Sie hierhin geschickt hat, und Hogwarts würde nie etwas tun, was Voldemort bevorzugen würde. Wenn er siegt, so ist es das Ende der Schule, die wir jetzt kennen – eine Schule, die für alle Zauberer und Hexen offen ist, egal, wo sie herkommen. Ich denke, dass Sie Hogwarts nach Hause zurückschicken wird, sobald Sie das gefunden haben, was Sie hier zu suchen haben."

„Aber ich weiß nicht mal, was ich zu suchen habe!"

„Dann werden wir uns darum bemühen, es trotzdem zu finden."

Dumbledore schwieg und sah Harry intensiv an. Dann fragte er sanft:

„Aber was wünschen _Sie_ sich? Wollen Sie wirklich zurück zu Ihrer Welt? Hier sind Sie in Sicherheit."

„Aber ich darf meine Freunde ja nicht verlassen!", rief Harry aus und wurde sich mit Pein dessen bewusst, wie sehr er sie vermisste. „Sie zählen auf mich."

„Also werden wir alles tun, was wir können, damit Sie sie wiedersehen", lächelte der alte Zauberer.

„Wie viel Zeit werden Sie dafür brauchen?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Sie werden in Panik geraten, wenn ich zu lange verschwinde. Sie werden glauben, dass mich Voldemort gefangen hat!"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, dass die Zeit, die Sie hier verbringen werden, zählen wird", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Ich denke, dass uns das Abenteuer unseres Harrys beweist, dass der Schloss die Zeit genau so gut beherrscht wie der Raum. Wenn der Schloss jemanden einen Tag in die Zukunft hinschicken kann, so kann er Sie so viele Tage in der Vergangenheit zurückreisen lassen wie Sie hier verbracht haben. Gut", schloss er und stand auf. „Ich kehre Morgen oder Übermorgen zurück zu besprechen, was wir tun werden. Inzwischen sollten Sie, junger Mann, sich ein bisschen erholen."

Während James ihren Gast zur Tür begleitete, näherte sich Lily von Harry und umarmte ihn.

„Du kannst auf uns zählen. Wir werden so viel tun wie möglich, um dir zu helfen."

„D... Danke", stotterte der junge Mann, den diese Liebeszeichen gleichzeitig bestürzte und berührte.

Die Glocke für das Mittagessen erklang leise und Lily zog Harry zum Speisesaal. Während des ganzen Essens kümmerte sie sich darum, dass er von allem aß, und bewies eine Fürsorge, die ihr Gast etwas lästig fand. Er war umso gestörter davon, dass er sah, wie ihm der andere Harry immer böser werdende Blicke zuwarf. Das Verhalten von James, der ihn weder in die Augen sah noch zu ihm sprach, beunruhigte ihn gleich so sehr.

Er war erleichtert, als jeder den Nachtisch aufgegessen hatte, und er hoffte, dass er allein würde bleiben können, um über die Lage nachzudenken. Doch hatte Lily es nicht vor:

„Nun, Kinder, was wenn ihr alle drei zusammen spielen würdet?"

„Ja Lily", antwortete Harry und unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

Sein Doppelgänger sprach mehr unmissverständlich:

„Wir sind keine Bengel mehr, und ich habe keinen Bock darauf, mit ihm zu 'spielen'", stieß er aus und ging stürmisch hinaus.

Harry stand auf und war wohl entschlossen, einen ruhigen Ort zu finden, aber Rose ergriff seinen Ärmel.

„Trainierst du mit mir?", fragte sie.

„Ich... ich habe keinen Besen", erwiderte Harry.

„Du kannst einfach den meines Sohnes nehmen", schlug Lily vor.

Harry suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, die ihm erlauben würde abzulehnen, denn er war sicher, dass der andere wütend sein würde, wenn er es tun würde, aber James rettete ihn davor:

„Dein Komet wird besser sein, Lily. Er braucht keinen schnellen Besen, wenn er einen Treiber trainieren will."

„Ja, aber...", fing sie an.

„Das ist perfekt", nahm Harry an und ging eilig aus dem Raum, ehe sie die Zeit hatte zu erwidern.

Im Garten war Roses Bruder nicht zu sehen und der Nimbus Zweitausend war verschwunden. Rose und Harry ließen die Klatscher und den Schnatz fliegen, bevor sie sich vor einem Schachbrett erholten. Harry bemerkte, dass er viel schlechter war als das Mädchen.

„Nimm das nicht Übel aber selbst mein Bruder spielt besser", ließ sie bemerken, als sie seinen König Schachmatt setzte.

„Und du bist sehr stark", anerkannte Harry, ohne sich zu ärgern, weil er daran gewöhnt war, gegen Ron zu verlieren. „Spielen wir noch ein Mal?"

„Wenn du willst."

Im Laufe des Spiels betrat der andere Harry das Wohnzimmer, wo sie saßen. Er beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang und sagte, da sein Doppelgänger einen Turm nach vorne schickte:

„Dieser Spielzug ist dumm. Du hast deinen Turm gerade verloren."

Auch Letzterer schien es bemerkt zu haben, und er trampelte auf dem Schachbrett.

„Lass uns in Ruhe, Flubberwurm", antwortete Rose und schlug den Turm widerstandslos nieder.

„Amüsiert es dich, Babysitting zu machen?", fragte Flubberwurm Harry.

„Es amüsiert mich, mit netten Leuten zu spielen", erwiderte Harry, der es als ironisch fand, dass ihn sein regelmäßiges Wortgefecht mit Malfoy daran gewöhnt hatten, spöttische Bemerkungen schlagfertig zu beantworten.

„Hast du nicht woanders Leute, die du ärgern kannst?", schlug Rose vor.

„Ich bin hier bei mir zu Hause", antwortete ihr Bruder übel gelaunt, indem er sich auf den Sofa setzte und eine Sportzeitung ergriff.

Rose wollte antworten aber Harry bedeutete ihr, es sein zu lassen, bevor er seinen letzten Springer genau so katastrophal nach Vorne schickte und ihn verlor.

Nachdem sie ihn besiegt hatte, schlug Rose Zauberschnippschnapp zu spielen, und Harry konnte sich dabei revanchieren. Als Lily die Jugendlichen zum Abendessen abholte, schien sie zufrieden, sie so friedlich aussehend zu finden.

„Kommt zum Essen, meine Schätze, ihr habt sicher Hunger. Hast du einen schönen Nachmittag gehabt, Harry?", fragte sie und sah dabei ihren Schützling an.

Harry bejahte und sie richteten sich zum Speisesaal.

Sobald ihnen Totsy bedient hatte und in die Küche verschwunden war, fing Lily an, nachdem sie mit ihrem Mann einen Blick gewechselt hatte:

„Ich denke, dass wir alle zusammen über die Folgen von Harrys Ankunft bei uns reden sollten."

Ihr Sohn seufzte wütend und Rose sah ihre Mutter interessiert an. James hatte ein unerforschliches Gesicht, als hätte er nichts gehört oder sich als nicht betroffen betrachtet hätte. Ungestört fuhr Lily fort:

„Ihr habt alle verstanden, dass unser neuer Harry eine wichtige Rolle im Krieg hat, der bei ihm zu Hause stattfindet. Aus diesem Grund kennt er Geheimnisse, die bei uns böswillige Leute interessieren könnten. Darum haben euer Dad und ich entschlossen, seine Anwesenheit möglichst geheim zu halten. Das heißt, dass wir keinen einladen werden, so lange er da ist."

„Aber Neville sollte nächste Woche kommen!", protestierte ihr Sohn.

„Ich werde mit Alice und Franck besprechen, dass _du_ hinkommen wirst", erwiderte ihm seine Mutter.

„Und das Abendessen Morgen mit Sirius, Remus und Peter?", wollte Rose wissen.

„Fällt aus!", antwortete ihr Vater barsch.

Harry senkte den Blick zu seinem Teller herunter und fragte sich, ob ihm James eines Tages würde verzeihen können, dass er im völligen Vertrauen, das er seinen Freunden gegenüber hatte, Verdacht eingeflossen hatte.

„Und was meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag betrifft?", fragte Harrys Doppelgänger weiter. „Wir sollten all meine Freunde einladen. Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr auch das werdet ausfallen lassen, wenn der andere noch da ist!"

„Deinen Geburtstag haben wir jedes Jahr gefeiert", erwiderte Lily. „Das wird dich ja nicht umbringen, wenn wir es zum einen Mal nur im Rahmen der Familie feiern. Und du solltest etwas mehr Dankbarkeit zeigen, dass du während all dieser Jahre so sehr verwöhnt warst. Harry hatte dein Glück nicht."

„Wir werden es ja endlich wissen, dass der unglücklich gewesen ist! Aber wir müssen ja nicht auf alles verzichten, nur weil er da ist!"

„Wie kannst du so egoistisch sein!", empörte sich Lily. „Ich bin überrascht, dich so reden zu hören. Ich muss in deiner Erziehung versagt haben, dass du so selbstsüchtig bist."

„Alles klar, ich habe verstanden. Ich lasse euch alleine mit dem anderen, da ihr ihn lieber habt."

Der wütende Jugendliche stand plötzlich auf und man hörte, wie er die Treppe hinauf lief, bevor die Tür seines Zimmers zugeknallt wurde. Es herrschte eine verstörte Stille und Lily murmelte:

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, du bist nicht daran Schuld..."

Harry konnte nichts mehr ertragen. Ihm war der Wut seines Doppelgängers sogar lieber als dieses überbehütenden Bemuttern. Und der andere Harry hatte ja Recht. Lily durfte ihn nicht als ihren Sohn behandeln, weil er es nicht war. Er stand auch auf und suchte Zuflucht im Garten.

Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Nicht nur, weil er das Leben dieser ganzen Familie durcheinander brachte, sondern weil er auch nicht all das zu schätzen wusste, was Lily für ihn tat. Die Dursleys hatten immerhin vielleicht Recht: Er war nichts als ein undankbarer Junge. Als er den Teich am anderen Ende des Gartens erreichte, nahm er einen Stein vom Boden und warf ihn so weit er konnte, was die Kröten fliehen ließ. Nach etwa zehn Würfe fühlte er sich besser.

Er hörte, wie Schritte zu ihm kamen. Da er nicht wirklich mit seiner Beschützerin reden wollte, versteckte er sich in der kleinen Gartenhütte. Doch war es nicht Lily. Das war der andere Harry, der immer noch außer sich vor Wut schien. Auch er holte Kiesel vom Boden und warf sie mit aller Kraft in den Teich. _Schlechter Tag für die Kröten_, dachte Harry.

„Harry?"

Diesmal war kein Zweifel möglich: es war Lily, die nach einem der beiden Jungen rief. Ihr Sohn schien nicht williger zu sein als ihr Schützling, mit ihr zu reden. Er schritt nach hinten, um sich im Schuppen zu verstecken und rief überrascht aus, als er auf eine andere Person stieß.

„Was treibst du denn hier?", flüsterte er.

„Maul zu, sie wird uns hören!", erwiderte Harry.

„Warum gehst du nicht hin? Sie sucht nach dir."

„Nach _dir _sucht sie!"

Die beiden Jungen schwiegen, als Lily in der Nähe ankam und schritten möglichst viel in die Schatten nach hinten, damit sie keinen von den beiden sah. Sie seufzte und ging zum Haus zurück. Sobald sie sich entfernt hatte, schob ihren Sohn seinen Doppelgänger mit aller Kraft, was ihn stolpern ließ. Um nicht zu fallen, reichte Harry die Hand und berührte ungewollten den Nimbus Zweitausend, der an der Wand gelehnt war.

„Vorsicht!", riefen beide aus und stürzten sich.

Sie holten den Besen, bevor er auf den Boden fiel.

„Du willst noch dazu meinen Besen brechen, was?"

„_Du_ bist daran Schuld, du Vollidiot!"

„Klar, hier bin ich ständig an allem Schuld. Der Waise, _der_ ist perfekt!"

„Rutsch mir den Buckel runter!"

„Hau ab!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht auf ewig hier bleiben. Du wirst dein kleines ruhiges Leben wieder finden können."

„Je früher, desto besser!"

Da ihnen nichts mehr einfiel, was sie sich einander sagen könnten, betrachteten beide Harrys den Nimbus, den sie sorgfältig an die Wand wieder gelehnt hatten. Da er sah, dass sein Besitzer den letzteren Kratzer bemusterte, spürte Harry, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.

„Das kann ich nicht fassen! Du hast meinen Besen benutzt und ihn beschädigt!", rief der andere aus.

„Hör mal, hast du gesehen, in welchem Zustand er früher war?", protestierte Harry unredlich. „Halse mich ja nicht alles auf."

„Ich verbiete dir, ihn zu berühren, verstanden?"

„Deinen wertlosen Nimbus kannst du ja gerne behalten. Er ist meinem Feuerblitz nicht wert."

„Du willst vielleicht, dass ich es fresse?"

„Du glaubst, was du willst..."

„Sehr gut. Mal sehen, ob du wirklich besser bist als ich. Sobald meine Eltern im Bett sind, tragen wir einen _Großen Preis _aus."

„Einen was?"

„Eine Strecke, die Neville und ich geschaffen haben. Wer als erster ankommt, hat gewonnen."

„Und welchen Besen nehme ich?"

„Nimm einfach Roses Besen", erwiderte der andere.

Harry hatte genug Erfahrung in diesem Gebiet, dass er wusste, das eine Dummheit war, die ihm nichts als Unannehmlichkeiten bringen würde. Wie könnte er aber diese Herausforderung nicht aufheben, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen? Und immerhin war der andere bei sich zu Hause und wusste, welche Grenzen er nicht überschreiten durfte.

„Einverstanden."

„Perfekt. Wir treffen uns hier um Mitternacht."

Beide Jungen kehrten zum Haus zurück und verschlossen sich in ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Eine Stunde später gingen James und Lily schlafen. Um Mitternacht ging Harry aus dem Raum, der ihm gegeben worden war, und richtete sich zum Schuppen. Der andere stand schon dort und deaktivierte gerade den diebstahlshemmenden Fluch auf den Besen. Als beide ihren Besen geholt hatten, gingen sie aus und flogen ab, um die Strecke zu erkunden.

Man musste das Dorf umfliegen, indem man den Wald durchflog, dann das Bett eines eingeengten und sich schlängelnden Flusses entlangfliegen – und dabei unter den Brücken, die die Landstraße unterstützten. Schließlich sollten sie beim Rückflug über einer Straße fliegen – ohne von den wenigen Fahrern erblickt zu werden, die zu dieser Stunde darauf fahren würden.

„Das ist nicht zu schwierig", erklärte der Gewohnte. „Sie sehen nicht viel außer dem, was ihre Scheinwerfer erhellen. Im schlimmsten Fall halten sie dich für eine Eule."

Harry dachte, dass es eine gute Weise, freundliche Briefe von Mafalda Hopkirch vom Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie zu erhalten, aber er verkniff jedes Kommentar und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die Details der Strecke, um sich nicht zu verfliegen, wenn das Rennen anfangen würde.

Sie kehrten zum Ausgangspunkt zurück.

„Du wirst dreißig Sekunden vor mir abfliegen", entschloss der Veranstalter. „Es wird deine schlechten Kenntnisse vom Felds vergelten."

„Ich brauche keine Begünstigung", lehnte Harry ab. „Ich habe perfekt verstanden, worüber wir fliegen. Du willst nur eine Ausrede haben, wenn du verlierst."

„Sehr gut, wie du willst. Bereit? Eins, zwei, drei!"

Die beiden Jungen waren beim Abflug ganz dicht nebeneinander. Als sie den Wald erreichten, der Godric's Hollow umgab, mussten sie sich trennen. Sie mussten zwischen den Baumstämmen in Zickzack fliegen, ohne sich von ihrem Weg zu entfernen und auch ohne zu viel Zeit dabei zu verlieren, die Hindernisse umzufliegen. Jener, der den Ort am besten kannte, hatte einen Vorsprung. Er wurde aber über dem Fluss von seinem Gegner eingeholt, der fast auf seinem Besen lag und mit höchster Geschwindigkeit flog.

Es war sehr gefährlich, weil der Höhenunterschied zwischen Wasser und Brückenbelag nicht allzu groß war, aber der Wetteifer siegte und durch die Gegend rasten bald zwei Kometen, die sich um ein Haar gegenseitig geschlagen wären, wenn sie gleichzeitig unter den gleichen Bogen flogen.

Sie erreichten schließlich die Straße, über die sie fliegen mussten. Die Strecke war breiter aber die Wagen, die dort fuhren, zwangen sie dazu, in der Nähe der Bäume zu bleiben, die auf beiden Seiten des Asphalts standen. Beide wären beinahe an einen Zweig gestoßen und Harry vermied knapp zu fallen, weil er zu weit unten geflogen war, um ein schlecht geschnittenes Geäst zu vermeiden. Er musste seinen Flug verlangsamen, um den Boden zu vermeiden, und fluchte, als er sah, dass sein Gegner davon profitiert hatte davon zu ziehen. Er raste los, um ihn einzuholen.

An jenem Moment geschah der Unfall. Der andere Harry kam aus einer Kurve, als ein LKW vor ihn erschien. Er flog eilig hinauf, konnte die Eiche aber nicht vermeiden, die an diesem Ort am Rand der Straße stand. Der Fahrer bremste, weil er von der Silhouette überrascht worden war, die er auf der anderen Seite seiner Windschutzscheibe erblickt hatte, dann fuhr er weiter und stellte sich vor, er habe nur einen Nachtvogel erschreckt. Er sah den Verspäteten nicht, der vom Geräusch der Bremsen gewarnt worden war und vernünftig höher geflogen war.

Letzterer fragte sich, was die Reaktion des LKW-Fahrers verursacht hatte. Zur Selbstberuhigung verlangsamte er mehr als die Kurve, über der er flog, es benötigte und schließlich sah er den Nimbus Zweitausend auf dem Boden. Er änderte seine Richtung und stürzte sich zum gefallenen Besen. An jenem Augenblick glitt sein Doppelgänger, der es geschafft hatte, sich an einen Zweig zu hängen, und er fiel vier Meter darunter auf den Boden.

Harry landete eilig.

„Geht es?", fragte er.

„Es tut mir Weh", antwortete ihn der andere und richtete sich mit Schwierigkeiten auf. „Mein Arm", sagte er mit verzerrtem Gesicht.

Harry lichtete seinen Zauberstab, um die Schäden zu prüfen. Sein Doppelgänger hatte seine Brille verloren, eine Beule entstand auf seiner Stirn und er hielt sein Handgelenk gegen seine Brust.

„Kannst du deine Finger bewegen?", fragte er.

Ein Versuch bewies ihnen, dass nein.

„Tut dir ein anderer Körperteil Weh?"

„Hab mich den Kopf geschlagen."

„Da hast du eine schöne Beule", nickte er. „Lass mich schauen... nein, du scheinst keine andere Verletzungen zu haben. Wie viele Finger habe ich?"

„Du Doof, ich habe meine Brille nicht an."

„Gut, zumindest weißt du, wer ich bin. Dein Gehirn ist nicht beschädigt."

Er half dem Verletzten aufstehen.

„_Accio_ Brille", sprach er in die Richtung des Baums aus.

Eine verdrehte Brille fiel daraus. Ein _Reparo_ gab deren Besitzer das Sehvermögen wieder.

„Ist mein Besen gebrochen?", fragte jener besorgt.

Harry prüfte. Er schien immer noch nutzbar.

„Ich vermute, dass wir am besten zurück müssen."

„Meine Mum wird mich töten", ächzte der Verletzte.

„Aber zumindest wird sie deinen Arm heilen."

„Ich werde den ganzen Sommer lang davon hören. Eh... mir ist gerade was eingefallen!"

„Ja?", fragte Harry vorsichtig und verstand plötzlich, warum Hermine immer besorgt wirkte, wenn er diese Worte sprach.

„Was, wenn ich mich in St Mungo würde heilen lassen? So habe ich Morgen nichts mehr. Dann wird sie nie was bemerken."

„St Mungo? Und wie können wir hierhin?"

„Mit dem Besen, natürlich. Aus der Eulenschau ist London nur zwei Stunden von hier entfernt."

„Du bist völlig bekloppt."

„Du musst nicht mit."

„Mit deinem zerschlagenen Arm wirst du es nie schaffen."

„Umso besser für dich. So kannst du meine Stelle endgültig übernehmen."

„Du kannst dich echt dumm anstellen, wenn du es willst!"

„Ich brauche dich nicht, habe ich dir gesagt."

Der andere Harry öffnete zwei Knöpfe seines Umhangs und legte seinen verletzten Arm in die Öffnung, um ihn zu halten. Dann richtete er sich zu seinem Besen, der sich zu seinem Ruf unter seine linke Hand legte. Er stieg auf und flog ab. Harry folgte ihm eiligst. Der Flug geschah problemlos. Sie flogen hoch im Himmel, um weder gesehen zu werden noch sich vor den Bäumen fürchten zu müssen. Jener, der vorne flog, schien den Weg zu kennen.

Nachdem sie in eine Richtung geflogen waren, von der Harry hoffte, dass er sie nicht willkürlich gewählt hatte, kamen sie zu einer Autobahn, der sie folgten, bis sie die britische Hauptstadt sahen. Nur der Überflug eines Flughafens erwies sich als schwierig, dann landeten beide Besen vor das Krankenhaus, nachdem sie ein oder zwei Male unsicher über der Stadt herumgeflogen waren. Die Zauberer eilten sich, das Krankenhaus zu betreten, denn sie hatten nicht vor, von Muggeln gesehen zu werden.

Der Verletzte wurde schnell behandelt. Eine Viertelstunde nach seiner Ankunft kam er aus dem Büro des Heilers und ließ seine neulich geheilten Handgelenk und Finger sich bewegen.

„Wir können zurück", sagte er an.

Harry, der auf eine Bank im Wartezimmer zusammen gestürzt war, warf ihm einen wenig freundlichen Blick zu. Es war drei Uhr morgens, er war erschöpft und die Aussicht, noch zwei Stunden lang zu fliegen, erfreute ihn nicht besonders.

„Habe Mut, du Warmduscher!", rief zu ihm jener, der wie durch einen Wunder entkommen war.

„Haben sie dich einen Kräftigungstrank einnehmen lassen?"

„Ja. Willst du auch um einen für dich bitten?"

„Vergiss es."

„Nun, komm schon, wir werden den Kamin des Empfangssaal benutzen."

„Darf man?"

„Ja, wenn man Flohpulver kauft."

„Hast du Geld dabei?"

„Ich muss noch einige Sickel in meiner Tasche haben. Komm schon, ich bin gutmütig, ich schenke dir die Reise."

Harry kommentierte lieber nicht.

Die Frau beim Empfang verkaufte tatsächlich kleine Tüten mit grünem Pulver drin. Beide Harrys betraten den Kamin und waren froh, nach Hause zurück zu kehren.

James und Lily standen im Wohnzimmer, als sie aus dem Kamin stürzten.

oOoOoOo

„Merlin sei Dank, ihr seid hier!", rief Lily aus.

Sie stürzte sich zum nächsten Harry und umarmte ihn. James betrachtete beide jungen Leute gründlich, als wollte er sich davon versichern, dass sie beide unversehrt waren. Lily ließ jenen los, den sie hielt, um den anderen zu ergreifen.

„Dürfen wir wissen, wo ihr mit euren Besen herkommt?", fragte James kühl.

„Wir sind spazieren geflogen", versuchte sein Sohn.

„Um zwei Uhr morgens?", erstaunte sich Lily mit einem strengen Ton.

„Wir konnten nicht schlafen!", antwortete er.

„Es gibt andere Tätigkeiten, die besser zu dieser Stunde passen", bemerkte James.

„Und dazu haben wir dir ja streng verboten, nachts zu fliegen", vervollständigte Lily und warf dabei ihrem Sohn vernichtende Blicke zu. „Du bist noch minderjährig."

„Nicht lange noch", protestierte ihr Sohn.

„Denn du glaubst vielleicht, dass wir dir Dummheiten begehen lassen, weil du siebzehn bist?", fragte Lily, so dass ihr Sohn das Gesicht vor Verdruss verzog und dass Harry davon überzeugt wurde, dass er seine Volljährigkeit nicht als Argument benutzen konnte.

„Um wie viel Uhr seid ihr weggeflogen?", fragte sie James, der es ablehnte, weiter darüber zu reden. „Und wo seid ihr hingeflogen, dass ihr mit dem Kamin zurückgekehrt seid?"

Er runzelte die Augenbrauen und ergriff den Arm seines Sohns, dessen Ärmel zerrissen war. Er starrte ihn an und konnte den Bluterguss nicht übersehen, die von seiner Stirn nicht völlig verschwunden war.

„Was ist dir geschehen?", fragte er.

„Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr euch gegenseitig geprügelt habt", sorgte sich Lily.

„Nein!", versicherten beide Jungen gleichzeitig.

„Wer hat deine Stirn und deinen Arm geheilt?", fragte James.

„Ein Heiler in St Mungo", gestand sein Sohn. „Aber ich hatte fast nichts, ich versichere es dir!"

„Ihr seid ja nicht mit dem Besen dahin geflogen!", rief Lily aus.

Die Stille allein beantwortete sie.

„Wie konntet ihr so unsinnig sein?", fragte sie wütend.

„Es tut mir Leid, _ich_ bin daran Schuld", griff ihr Gast ein. „Ich habe die Idee gehabt."

Der andere starrte ihn erstaunt an aber der Blick seiner Eltern war zu Harry gerichtet und sie bemerkten es also nicht.

„Aber...", sagte Lily weniger vehement.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin daran gewöhnt, es so zu tun", erklärte Harry.

„Ja, ich verstehe, aber hier kannst du um Hilfe bitten. Du musst dich nicht allein heraus helfen. Gut, ich vermute, dass wir es diesmal..."

„Oh nein!", unterbrach James.

„Was?"

„Ich habe nein gesagt. Du warst dazu bereit, deinen Sohn zu bestrafen, und jetzt würdest du nichts mehr tun. Ich bin nicht einverstanden. Ihr beide, eure Zauberstäbe!"

Während beide Jungen sie verschämt zu ihm reichten, präzisierte James:

„Ihr dürft sie acht Tage lang nicht haben. Und ihr müsst den Schuppen mit eigener Kraft einräumen und bestreichen."

„Oh, nein", protestierten gleichzeitig beide Regelverstößer.

„Oh doch. Sofort ins Zimmer!"

Mit gesenktem Kopf verließen beide Jungen das Wohnzimmer.

„Tut mir Leid", flüsterte Harry, während sie die Treppe hinaufliefen.

„Nein, das war ein guter Versuch. Und du hast es teilweise geschafft. Wenn Mum die Strafe bestimmt hätte, dann wäre es schlimmer gewesen."

„Schlimmer als das?"

„Ja, du hast bemerkt, dass uns Dad nicht verboten hat zu fliegen."

„Er muss vergessen haben."

„_Das_ würde mich erstaunen!"

Der Hausjunge blinzelte zu seinem Doppelgänger, bevor er sein Zimmer betrat. Der andere betrat sein eigenes Zimmer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

* * *

Und... das war's für heute ! Bis nächsten Sonntag! Zögert nicht zu reviewen, falls euch die Geschichte gefällt :-) Oder auch wenn ihr mir helfen möchtet, sie zu verbessern ;-)

Schnuppenstern: Du bist nicht eingeloggt, also kann ich nicht per PN antworten, aber danke für deine Reviews. Und was den kleinen Irrtum betrifft, den du erwähnt hast, ist es eigentlich kein Sprachfehler, sondern eher eine unrichtige Übersetzung: Ich hatte, als ich angefangen habe, diese FF zu übersetzen, nur den Halbblutprinzen auf Deutsch. Und dort steht, bei Madam Malkins, dass die Geschäftsführerin versucht, Harry ein Hexenkleid statt ein Zaubererkleid zu verkaufen (oder umgekehrt für Hermine, ich weiß nicht mehr). Ich hatte daher mit „Kleid" übersetzt. Inzwischen habe ich das mit „Umhang" ersetzt, aber mir sind wohl einige davon ausgewichen. ;-)


End file.
